Must be Dreaming
by Wild as the Wind Is
Summary: Emmett and Jasper are hired help on Mr. Brandon's ranch. Alice and Rosalie are two country girls looking for a summer romance. With Bella visiting from Washington, will Edward find the girl he's been looking for? Human. Normal Pairs. A little OCC.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**HOPE you love this! I have never worked so hard on a story before. Please review and tell me what you think? c: I can't really say much, the story explains it all. The characters will be much more developed as the story goes on.**

**More to come!**

* * *

><p><em>Rosepov-<em>

Alice was coming around the corner. Looking disappointed, almost sad. I was relaxing on the couch and reading a magazine. I through it on the coffee table beside me and sat up leisurely.

Alice was not usually sad so I could be worried. No one should be sad on the first day of summer, especially Alice. She was the happiest person I knew. I let myself calm down, it was probably nothing. Alice got emotional very easily and had always been a little more sensitive than me.

"Alice?" I finally asked. "What's is it?"

"I just wish we could go to the beach. Wouldn't that be great? But we live so far out..." She sighed dreamily, plopping down beside me.

My face lit up. The beach! First day of summer and that was the perfect idea! We had all summer and that would be a great way to start it off!

We knew this summer would be the best one we had ever had. Uncle Brandon, Alice's dad, said he was hiring a few guys to work on our ranch for at least this summer. He had already picked them out and everything. He was always very careful about who he let on here because of Alice and I. I remember Alice walking up to him asking him to make sure they were cute. He frowned, the corners of his mustache drooping down with it.

"The beach, that's perfect Alice!" But my smile faded when I remembered Alice's last comment.

The problem was it was at least five hours to get to _any_ beach. The closest one was Galveston. Then the idea came to me and my smile returned.

"I have an idea, but _only_ if your up for it."

She looked over curiously. "But what could be better than the beach?"

_Jasperpov-_

_I can't believe Emmett got us lost. _I thought sourly.

Our work boots stepped heavily on the dry grass. It was a good thing we knew these woods like the back of our hands._ Well at least I did._ I glared at Emmett while walking next to him.

"What?" he asked innocently. "Don't get mad at me!"

"How could you possibly get us lost?"

Emmett snorted. "You're the one who thought I could remember how to get there."

We were actually going hunting tomorrow night, or planned too anyway. Things weren't really working out when we tired to find a decent tree stand. This would have been our third one.

"Look, there's a clearing over there." I pointed to the fence we were making are way toward. Emmett grumbled and looked down as if he were a child. It make me smile, and I realized we did take hunting way to seriously, it was almost pathetic. We looked at each other and laughed at our predicament.

"Okay." Emmett said, starting to apologize. "Sorry I got us-"

Emmett never finished that sentence, because in that moment, my summer officially changed plans. _Drastically._

We saw two girls wearing bikini's in the bed of a pickup truck.

Are you sure you got that?

_Two girls. Bikini's. Pick up bed. Gorgeous._

They heard us coming and looked up. It was hard to believe what I what I was seeing.

The sun was shining over their bodies, which were perfect. I couldn't help but be wide eyed. Man, who thought any girls could be like this. What were they doing anyway?

"Jazz, please tell me you see what I see." Emmett breathed.

"Yeah, don't worry, I can see them just fine."

Did I mention the girls in bikinis part?

"Dibbs on the blonde." Emmett said quickly so they wouldn't hear us.

_Was gonna take the brunette any way_. She was gorgeous to say the least. Her dark hair was spiked at her cheeks. I could tell she was smaller than the other girl, more petite. She looked at the blonde girl and grinned.

Emmett spoke broke out of our trance first, "Well hello ladies."

The blonde girl giggled. "Hey." obviously flirting, not that Emmett minded. "May I ask what your doing here? This is private property."

That broke me out of my trance pretty quick. _Private property._ First day on the job and Mr. Brandon has a reason to kill us. We had already gone off property? Perfect.

"Sorry girls, we didn't know. We lost are way around actually." He paused, his eyebrows creasing together, "What are you doing anyway?"

This time the brunette spoke, looking my way. "Well, it's the first day of summer. My dad won't take us to the beach since you probably know it's so far away, and there is no way we have the gas money. This is are substitute."

"I see." Emmett said giving me a wink. I scoffed at the look he was giving me.

"Well, girls it seems since you have a truck, and this is Texas and it's hot. We would appreciate if you gave us a ride?" he asked hopefully.

There bodies tensed immediately. The blonde girl spoke strongly, "No. There is no way I'm letting two guys who walked out of the woods in my truck without me knowing more about you."

There was a pause.

Our friendly conversation was now a interrogation.

"Alright, fair enough. What would you like to know." Emmett was still relaxed.

"Names."

"I'm Emmett and this is-"

"Emmett what_?"_

He smiled at her confidence. "Emmett Mcartey."

She whistled, gushing dramatically. "A Mcartey boy huh?"

He laughed loud, which he always did and nodded, lightening the mood.

"What about you?" She asked, nodding her head towards me.

I cocked a half grin, finding this whole thing amusing. "Jasper Whitlock."

"Nice place you have, I've seen it. It's down the road isn't it?"

"Yeah, thanks."

The dark haired girl hummed for a moment, trying to come up with another question. "You said you were hunting?

"Right."

"You don't have anything better to do on the first day of summer?" She was obviously not one for sitting in a tree stand for hours, waiting for a deer, and being completely silent at that.

"We're working at the Brandon's ranch during the summer." I gestured toward the direction of it.

They looked at each other and smiled as big as you could imagine. _What did I say?_

"Brandon's ranch?"

"Yes, just down the rode."

"So what are you doing all the way out here?"

"Looking for dear stands. We need something else to do when we aren't working."

They both looked at each other one last time and blondie spoke one last time. "I suppose we could drop you off there if you want."

I was surprised, that seemed quick. "Wait, that's it? No more questioning?"

"Nope, we heard quite enough. Get in the back." They stood up in the bed of the truck and grabbed there things. Making me look them up and down. _Good Lord_. They put a t-shirts on and boots and got in the front.

I was still shocked they let us off that easy. If I were them and saw two guys coming out of the woods toward them, I would have a gun out or something. They knew almost nothing about us. I didn't even know there names...

"So you know us but we don't know you."

"That's Alice and I'm Rosalie Hale."

Alice. Just knowing her name made me smile. I tried snapping out of it, looking down so she wouldn't see.

I relaxed a bit more and it made me look at her truck. The large truck must have been off for hours in the hot sun because the heat was unbearable.

We drove up passing the gate that was already opened. "You boys better straighten up. Mr. Brandon doesn't like his gate open."

Emmett and I stared at each other in slight panic. "He doesn't?"

"Nope, he doesn't like his cattle walking right out of it either."

"We didn't leave the gate open did we?" I whispered.

"Yep." Emmett whispered back. It would be hell if we had to spend the afternoon tracking down every head of cattle that his property.

Before I had time to have a heart attack, Alice spoke just before the truck stopped. "Alright, here we are. I'd better walk you so I can make sure you don't get killed." they both giggled yet again.

Okay, I realized they were girls, but they had nothing to be that giddy about. Right?

We all got out and there he was. Standing like a king. His hat covered his brown hair and his mustache seem to be perfect. He took his 80's sunglasses off smooth as always. Mr. Brandon. Who was _smiling?_

"How are my two favorite girls?" His laughed boomed as they ran up and hugged him. His eyes slowly squinted into narrow slits as he saw us walk up too.

"Hi Daddy!" Alice chirped.

Daddy? _Seriously?_ Well...this makes everything much more complicated.

But really, are you kidding me?

Mr. Brandon had _daughters?_ Okay, we could deal with that. So they were Brandon's kids...

Who was a kidding, I could never date her. He would have my hide up on the wall with the rest of his collection.

But it did make sense that they stopped asking questions about us and let us in their truck. Mr. Brandon pretty much wanted a book about you before he let you set foot on his property, let alone work on his ranch. They simply trusted his judgement.

Smart and beautiful. My kinda girl.

I stopped smiling like an idiot because Emmett sacked the back of my head. He did it just in time too. Alice and Rosalie walked up after saying goodbye to their father.

We heard Mr. Brandon's voice in our direction. "You boys ready to work tomorrow?" Mr. Brandon yelled while walking away.

"Yes sir!" We both yelled at the same time.

"Good! Got a lot to do tomorrow!"

"What have we gotten ourselves into?" Emmett looked at me.

"I have no idea." I said.

Which was true. At the time I didn't know how that summer would go, or how it would become to best one I had ever had. The most important summer I ever had.

But at the time, I was scared like you wouldn't believe. I must have been crazy too believe it would work out.

"Come on. Let us show y'all around the house. I'm sure y'all will be spending a lot of time in here." I sure hope so...I thought, looking at Alice. Trying to be as calm as possible. But Emmett was still totally confused. "Okay! What was that all about? What is your full name?"

"Alice Brandon." She replied nonchalantly.

"But, you both said your last name was Hale!"

"No, I said my last name was Hale!" Rose rolled her eyes. "Alice and I are cousins."

We stood in disbelief. "So Mr. Brandon is.."

"My uncle. I practically live here though, my parents aren't really around that much."

Wow. Mr. Brandon is really going to send us to hell. We liked his precious little girls.

"So, when do y'all start working? Alice asked us, chipper as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

"Tomorrow." I said with a little waryness.

Alice shook her head smiling, laughing lightly as she said. "Well, good luck with that."

* * *

><p><strong>Must rest fingers and brain cells. Goodnight all!<strong>

**Like I said, as I put up more chapters, the characters will be much more developed and show their personality more.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello readers! I love this story and its so much fun writing it! I edited the first chapter ( the beginging) a little with a little more detail, but same story line! I was so excited to get this up I left out a few parts! Woops! :D Hope you love chapter too! Review or message me for questions you have! I MIGHT put up pictures of outfits on my bio later. Next chapter up soon! **

**For all you Edward/Bella lovers, Edward will be in here soon(as in..next chapter) and Bella comes in a little later I promise...things will get even more complitcated!**

**Enjoy!**

Let me tell you something Emmett. This better be worth it." Jazz said to me while we were working in the hot sun.

After we were done with hauling all this hay to the field we had to go grab what tractor he had and move who knows what. He said there was some list he left in the house.

I looked up and smiled at the first thing I saw, "It sure is Jazz..."

I'm sure he was giving me a look by the way he started rambling. "What are you dreaming about? What could possibly make this job worth it? Alice and Rosalie are sure somethin' else...but do you really think we can pull that off?"

"Sure do." I said slowly while looking in the direction of the house.

"What makes you so sure of-" he stopped mid sentence and his jaw dropped about five feet. Just like I had when we first saw these two. What a knock out she was... Rosalie I mean. I'm sure Jasper was thinking the same thing about Alice who I knew he had a thing for.

"Look who we get to look at all day long." I mused as we saw Rosalie and Alice walking out of the house. Rosalie was wearing jean cut offs and boots as was Alice who had a white tank top on. Rosalie's tank top was deep red that made her blonde hair shine even more. My gosh...were they trying to torture us?

But I'm sure thats exactly what they were doing. There evil plan to reel us in...

Jasper whistled as they sat down on the porch swing at the house and waved at us, smiling. We were to far away for them to here our conversation.

"You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" Jasper asked as I raised an eyebrow.

"As long as what your thinkin' is your about to do is drop what your doing and go say hi."

"Em,are you crazy? He'll catch us!"

"Please Jazz, he said he trusted us to take care of everything while he went into town. Were fine." He smiled as I spoke, and nodded softly.

We both put the last hay bale we had and loaded it in the truck. We started are approach. We had to be suave about this. We had to act like we weren't going over there just to see them. Which we were...who wouldn't? Let's face it, could you blame us?

**-Jasper pov-**

Rosalie and Alice looked up when we started up the stairs. "Well hi there!"

"Hello ladies!" I spoke first this time. They both looked up smiling at us.

"Y'all must be dying for a drink. We will get you some." Rose jumped up and Alice followed.

"What would you like? Ice tea? Water?" Rosalie stopped at the door way with her hand on the screen door.

"Both." Emmett and I said at the same time. We stood for awhile and relax in the cool breeze that we noticed was much better in the shade of the porch. We sad down on the swing while they got us our water. They came out with two pichers of sweet tea and water, both having ice. It looked amazing. I had forgotten how thirsty we were..

Could you move, there isn't enough room." Rose asked, already looking pouty with her hip swaying to one side.

Emmett shook his head slowly. "What a shame, you could sit on my lap if you feel like you couldn't squeeze in here with us." he smiled deviously, and she glared right back.

"Cute. Move please."

"Not going to happen."

Rose looked surprised, like she was disappointed. "Some gentlemen you are." and turned to walk out, or rather, back inside the house.

Emmett frowned deeply. He didnt think she was taking it seriously, he was just joking around. Emmett _was_ a gentlemen, it bothered him something awful that she said that. I should know, afterwards he wouldn't stop talking to me about it.

But either way, before Rose got to the door way, Emmett hopped up. Shook it off and smiled like always, saying,"Your seat? My dear?" and gestured to the seat on the swing as if she had won something.

She looked back at the sound of his voice, a hair flip and all and smiled, playing along, as if what had happend previously was disregarded. She said, "Why thank you kind sir!" and giggled softly.

The conversation was pretty light after that. The girls got us the sweet tea and water in glasses, we talked a bit and it was back to work.

"Feel free to watch us work ladies." Emmett grinned walking down the stairs. When he got to the grass at the bottom he stopped and flexed, showing the girls his muscles that were showing through his sweaty, T-shirt. Striking a few poses.

"Come on macho man. We got work to do!" I said and wacked him upside the head.

"Wait!" Alice yelled as we started walking off, she looked at Rose hesitantly. "Arn't yall hungry?"

We looked at each other, then back at our new favorite people on this planet.

We were guys. We were always hungry.

"Dad wont mind. He wants yall well fed!" Alice then sprang up and walked into the house on a mission.

We raced up the steps and looked at Rose, expecting her to follow Alice. She looked up and smiled saying, "I'm not the cook of this family! No way! I dont get anywhere near the kitchen!"

I laughed and watched Emmett sit next to her on the swing. I walked into the house to find Alice already in the kitchen cooking up chicken and putting rolls in the oven. I leaned against the open doorway and smiled looking at her. She looked so concentrated, it was actually pretty cute. She stopped walking around to look at me staring at her. Alice's smile lit up her face.

"You can sit down there if you want. I'll just be a minute." She spoke softly, looking dazed while pointing to the empty dining room table that was connected to the kitchen. I said alright and sat down, obeying her gentle orders.

The house looked very old fashioned, with fine china along the wall and old paintings of horses and cattle drives. There was an old grandfather clock that struck twelve noon we could here in the living room.

It took about fifteen minutes and she brought out fried chicken, mashed potatos, green peas, a small bowl of gravy on the side, and yet another glass of iced tea.

"Whoa Alice this looks great. How did you get so good at this! Emmett will sure want some of this." I said grabbing the fork she gave to me with the napkin.

"I've had a lot of practice." She said humbly and sat down next to me.

"Dad usually comes back late when he goes to town, its about an hour away."

"_What_ do y'all do all day?" Still suprised they were both this friendly. Probably happy to have company at this point.

"There are parties out here, pretty nice ones at that, nothing you find in the city."

"Yeah I've been to a few, just never really found a reason to go."

"What, no good girls out here?" She grinned, I considered that statement an official flirt.

I grinned, replying slyly, "Not usually, but who knows what you will find if you walk around enough." I gave her wink, feeling confident.

She crossed her arms and smiled. I suppose she knew I was talking about yesterday and there little bikini stunt.

"The food was great by the way." I said greatfully as I got up looking at my empty plate which had been completely covered in the begining.

She smiled again, picked up my plate and glass and said, "Thanks! Glad you liked it. Yall sure are hungry. You ate the whole thing."

"Yall sure have a big ranch. I have to work on the whole thing." I said as she giggled at my similar choice of words.

"You better get back to work. You should be done soon, it's fixin' to be dark."

I nodded reluctantly, our break had lasted a little longer than we should have let it.

As I walked out and said bye and thanks for the food again out of the back door. She yelled out my name, "Jasper."

"Yes?" I said turning around, I could never get over how pretty she was...

If this worked out between me and her, I would be the_ most_ whipped boyfriend of all time.

"There is a party Friday, Rose and I always go, you and Emmett could join us. If you want, it could be a date. But we can go as friends that would be great too. Even acquaintances, if friends is too soon." She smiled a little after she was done rambling.

"I wouldnt have it any other way than a date. I dont even have to ask Emmett, he will want to go too. It's perfect."

She squealed, almost hopped and nodded. "Alright then." She looked almost winded as she closed the door.

I nodded and said under my breath, "Alright then..."

I started walking to the other side of the house. I saw Emmett walking down the steps and waving back to Rose, who was still on the porch.

The girls laughed as we walked away. He smiled at me and nudged me on the shoulder once we were too far away for the girls too hear. "Guess what? Rose asked me to a party on Friday while you and Alice were inside. She said you could come too!"

"Wait, Alice asked _me_ to the party on Friday." I said and stopped walking.

He looked back at me wide eyed. "Seriously? Man we so scored!" he did a little jump and yelled, it echoed so much I'm sure Alice and Rose could hear it. "BEST! SUMMER! EVER!"

**LOVE WRITING THIS! I have no idea why I'm so happy...**

_**Reviews would be lovely.**_


	3. Chapter 3 Two steps this way

**Tell me what you like and dont! Hope you like this chapter! Any questions just review and ill answer if its not a spoiler! :D**

**Enjoy!**

I walked in beside Alice as Rose and Emmett came behind us. The party was in the middle of a field that you could tell was well takin care of for stuff like this. It was almost dark, everyone had there car lights on until the bonfire was lit. There were speakers all around playing country music from the radio. Some people had their truck bed down with food and drinks in the back, some just had blankets so people could hop in and relax. It was quiet, but not to loud. It was a pretty awesome party, but I hadn't been to one this crowded before.

I noticed everyone had on different stuff that was either dressy or almost normal clothing. Alice had a dress on, it was blue and had yellow flowers on the front, and really fit her perfectly. Rose, on the other hand had on a blue jean mini skirt and a light blue tank top. You could pretty much where anything and not stand out.

I had on jeans and my boots that I didn't work in, Emmett pretty much had one the same thing, we weren't really picky. We had parked with the bed facing the bonfire so we could pull the top down and sit if we wanted.

Rose and Emmett went off together because Rose wanted him to get to meet some people. I sat down on the edge of the truck and Alice hoped on with me.

"So what do you think?"

"It's great, never been to one this big before. You said you come all the time?"

"Yeah," she smiled at me, "there pretty fun if you know some people here, I'll introduce you later I you want."

"Yeah, that be great."

"Hey, where are the drinks? I'll go get us some."

"Alright, there right over there, I'll just have water, it gets pretty hot if you stay long enough." she pointed to the only table here.

"Okay, be right back." I said hopping off. I walked over to the table on the other side of the fire, which was now being lit. It made everything sort of come to life as people cheered at the bright light. The music seem to get louder with a song that was perfect for two stepping.

This I can do, I thought as I got two water bottles from the rows of coolers and turned around prepared to ask Alice to dance.

Alice was talking to someone. A guy who was about my height. I couldn't see his face but he was sure close to her. He hugged her and she smiled at him.

Okay, relax. It's fine. So she talking to another guy. It was only are first date, she was aloud to do that. Calm down, it was only a hug. Alice is a friendly person, she probably knew a lot of people here I didn't.

I made my approach, I still couldn't see the guys face, but I wasn't intimidated by anyone.

She smiled and spoke before I could say hi, "Hey Jazz, do you know Edward Cullen?"

Edward Cullen. No...

_Please_ don't be the Edward Cullen I knew.

I set the water down and turned to get a good look at him.

Oh great. _Just_ great.

He looked me up and down, not even blinking at the sight of me. "Whitlock."

"Cullen." I snapped. There was no way Alice could be friends with this guy. There was _no way_ I was letting him get anywhere near her.

We didn't really have a great history.

Her smile faltered a little, she stood closer to me and tried to introduce us in a friendly manner. All I wanted to do was rip his head off.

"Jasper, Edward is the guy who hosts these parties. Before you came back I was telling him about you and I coming here together." she looked at me with a softer expression.

I looked at her and tried to calm down. I put my hand on her back and smiled. Okay, at least she didn't like Edward or anything.

Edward grinned a little more, probably at my protectiveness. Before I could say anything, his smooth, calm voice came out, "Yeah Jasper, have you told Alice how we know each other yet?"

Oh. _crap. No._ Cullen, don't you _dare_ bring this up...

"Jasper and I knew each other a long time ago." he looked at Alice. I stood closer to her, if he made a scene about this I swear..

"Have you told her Jasper?" He asked innocently. I closed my eyes in a grimace.

"Told me what?" Alice said lightly, still trying to figure out what we were going on about.

"Oh, it's nothing you really need to worry about Alice. I was just wondering if you knew where he got those." he pointed to the sleeve of my shirt. My whole arm felt like it was burning. My face was so hot as Alice looked at me with a worried expression and touched my arm.

She lifted it up and pushed the sleeve so she could see what Edward was asking about. She gasped at my arm and touched it with her finger tips.

"Jasper...what...happened to you?" she asked me.

My scars stretched from my arm, to my shoulder, all the way to my neck. I tried to hide them as best as I could. They looked pretty awful. The light from the fire flickered across them and they almost seem to glow, mocking the entire situation.

"See you around. Have fun Alice, come back any time." Edward, with a flick of his hand, waved goodbye in all his glory and left.

He wouldn't live to see tomorrow.

There was a few seconds of silence. I kept looking in the direction Edward was in. I couldn't believe my past could bite me back this hard.

"Jasper?" Alice asked me. "We don't have to talk about it if you don't want too. I didn't mean to freak out like that. I just hadn't seen them..before this. I was just surprised is all." her voice trailed off.

"No, don't worry about it. I might as well tell you. Could we get in the truck for few moments?" She nodded and got out her keys. She unlocked the door.

She got in the passenger side and let me get in the driver's seat. I breathed in... I couldn't believe she had to find out like this. On a first date, where everything was supposed to be perfect. And here we are, talking about my scars that I got almost a year ago and this was the result. A messed up first date.

"You sure you want to talk about it?" Alice asked quickly.

She really was breathtaking. She would probably never want to see me again. I turned to face her. If I was doing this I was going to face it head on. I might as well look at her as much as I could before she broke up with me. "

Yeah...I just didn't want you to find out this way. Before I start, why don't you ask questions first. So I won't make you hear anything you don't want too."

"Well, I'll start small. Why do you and Edward seem too.." she tried to think of words. and I grimaced and finished for her.."Hate each other?"

She nodded and I began my demise...

Now or never..

"I'll just start from the beginning. I didn't know Edward. I met this girl..Maria. I thought it she was a great girl. We dated a little and it seemed to work out. Then, she took me to a spot she hung out in. Another group of people came out and everyone I knew, including Maria, tensed. They through the first punch at one of our guys. That's when I realized I was way in over my head." There was a slight pause as I tried to relax. But there was something about her that made me relax, even though I shouldnt have been. For some reason I felt completely okay with her knowing.

"That was the first fight I ever had. The first punch I ever threw at another human being." I said, I had never been so ashamed of what I had done in my whole life. I couldn't quite make out her expression. She looked worried and her eyebrows were creased, like she just couldn't understand.

Thats when she grabbed my hand.

It had been on the compartment in between us. She put her hand over mine and slowly uncurled my hard fist so she could place her hand in mine. It gave me hope that she wasn't so afraid of me. It made telling my story even easier. Even though I was okay with her knowing, I had no idea how _she_ would take it.

"Edward was in that group. That's how I met him. Anyway, Maria started wanting me to hang out with them more. She saw how fast I learned how to fight and how good I was at it. They were like a gang, we were like a gang. I had been with them for about six months, by then I felt like I was so deep into it that I would never get out. So, I started hanging out with Emmett more. See, we had known each other and had been best friends since we were little. I stopped hanging out with him when I got a girlfriend. Maria felt like he didn't like her and was a bad influence on me, when really it was just the opposite. Emmett had always been there for me when I needed him and we had been like brothers. Maria took everything from my old life and turned everything upside-down."

I looked up from our hands. She was still looking at me the same way.

She squeezed my hand and said, "Go on, it's okay."

"I told Emmett everything I had been doing when he realized I was fighting. I broke up with Maria and she was furious. But for once I didn't listen to her. I had done enough damage to everyone around me. I was just trained to believe everyone was bad that wasn't in our 'gang'. Including my parents, Emmett, everyone."

"Thats all behind me though, I promise Alice. I haven't seem Maria or anyone else in over a year. Until I saw _Edward_ tonight. It was a very short period of time, about a year. I don't do anything like that anymore. I swear Alice. This is all that's left." I said pointing to my scars that she had seen on my arm.

"Oh Jasper, I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry." Alice told me, looking me straight in the eyes.

I smiled faintly, "I'm okay Alice, I found my way back to people who care about me. I guess it was the 'rebel teenage' stage of my life. Its okay."

Then she did something I remember as clearly as that night when it happened.

She pulled my hand closer to her until it was on her lap. She traced the long mark from a knife cut that was on my arm. She bent down and kissed the scar lightly. She stroked it several times before she lifted it off her lap.

The tingling surged up my arm and didn't stop until we got out of the truck. We met up on the other side. She looked up at me with her big green eyes and smiled at me.

She smiled at me_ after_ she found out I was a monster. So maybe she would be okay with it after all. "Thank you, for telling me all of this."

"Your welcome."

"Just to let you know, this doesn't change a thing between you and me. I still like you as much as I did yesterday, maybe even more so." she said as-a-matter-a-factly.

I grinned at her and said, "I'm glad you think so, I was just about to ask you to dance."

She looked so excited as I bowed to her in an old fashions way. She curtsied and we walked out hand and hand. There weren't many people on the dance floor anymore, which was fine with me. Alice didn't seem to mind the attention either.

'All my ex's live in Texas' by George straight came on in perfect timing.

I mean, come on? How could you not two-step to this? She giggled as I spun her around and around.

"You sir, are a very good dancer!" she said as we came together again. "Why thank you mam!" I replied, laughing. I saw Emmett and Rose out of the corner of my eye. We stopped and waved at them. Emmett gave me a thumbs up and winked at me.

I rolled my eyes. If only Emmett knew the things that had happened tonight. But thinking it over, I realized that this was really the best date I had ever been on. It was almost kind off nice that Alice knew so much about me and it was out of the way. I looked at her and her face lit up again. This was perfect. Absolutly perfect.

-After party-

"So! How did it go? I saw you and Alice get in the truck...all alone." Emmett quickly wiggled his eyebrows up and down. We were at his house, I was pretty much always invited to crash the night over there. Most of the time I didnt even ask permission from my parents, they always knew where I was.

"Tell me everything there is to know!" He looked at me waiting for me to give him all the 'good details.'

"I told her about Maria and how I got my scars."

Emmett, who was on his toes sunk back down to the ground. "Seriously? Are you kidding?"

"Nope."

"What you tell her that for? How she take it?"

"Edward Cullen was there. Got all up in my face and told Alice about the scars. I had to tell her."

"Cullen? What was he there for? There wasn't a big scene was there?"

"Nah, he hugged Alice though, I wanted him on the ground bleeding for that one. But then he told Alice about my scars. I got in the car to tell her the whole thing."

"The _whole_ thing Jasper?"

"Well...I edited a few parts. But you get it. The whole jist of what happened and how I'm not like that anymore."

"I'm glad you aren't. It would make working with you here pretty awkward." he smiled at me.

"I did get a kiss though."

"How many seconds? Where? When?"

"Two, maybe three. Right there. And in the truck right before I got out." I said, still rubbing my arm after I showed him.

He smiled and nodded. "Nice."

"How 'bout you Emmett? You seemed pretty happy after you went with Rose."

He jumped out of his seat and started rambling like he was on fire, "Okay, so Rose and I went off to meet people right? I then all these awesome songs came on and everyone started dancing and so I wanted me and Rose to dance. But to everyone else who didn't know I existed-"

"I sure it's not like that Emmett."

"Okay...so a few girls asked me to dance! But I didn't take any offers! I was on a date! But that's the problem, nobody knew we were on a date because I didn't know anybody."

"What do you mean? So what?"

"So? So?" he looked at me with a "Duh" attitude. So all these guys came up and asked Rose to dance!"

_Okay, now I get it._

Maybe it was how we were raised. Maybe it was just a guy thing and Emmett was the only guy I hung out with in a while. But Emmett and I were very protective of girls. Not just our girlfriends, but girls in general.

"Did she accept any of them Emmett?"

"Well!...no.". He said, loosing his excitement in his voice and stance.

"Then what's the problem Em? Even she had said yes, you need to relax. It's a party. There are a lot of guys will ask Rose to dance."

"I know, I know. Its just.." Emmett couldn't finish his sentence because he just didn't have a good reason, it's just how he felt and couldn't change it.

"The principle of the thing?"

"Exactly!"

"I think it's not everyone else that has a problem. I think we do."

"_What_?"

"Well, we need to be less protective. Alice hugged another guy and I freaked. Then it ended up being Edward and I wanted to punch him out cold. It will just be something we have to work on. I don't want to smother her or anything."

"I have no idea how to stop. It's sort of an impulse thing. But your right, I don't want to drive Rose away because I won't let her have space."

"Deal." He took a deep breath.

Beside's Maria, who didn't really count, I had never had a really good, serious girlfriend. It was something we did out of habit and we would both have to work on it.

"You still like Rose?"

He grinned sheepishly, looking a little out of it, "Do you even have to ask?"

**YAY! More chapters done! I will say something that I think all of my readers of Must be Dreaming should know. This is not a fairy tale, the guy is_ perfect_ story. There will be problems in their relationships and there will be bad drama and good parts too. Many more suprises to come!**

_**Reviews would be lovely.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Next Chapter! :) :) Enjoy Everyone!**

* * *

><p><strong>~Emmettpov~<strong>

It was a few weeks into summer. Our shifts out in the sun seemed to get longer and longer. One piece of advice I am going to give you. I have seen it done many times, and _I_ learned my lesson a long time ago.

Going shirtless and hauling hay does _NOT_ work.

It doesn't matter how many videos you see of ripped guys moving hay without a shirt on. Don't do that. Go shirtless will not only be asking for a horrible sunburn, but your pretty much begging to get cut up. Trying to be cool and leaving without a shirt on is an idiotic idea. Plus, going shirtless would ruin my farmers tan. That was like a right of passage.

"Hey Em?" Jasper looked up at me after throwing another hay bale in the back of the truck.

"What?"

"You want to go spot lighting tonight?"

I shrugged. "Sure."

It was a Saturday afternoon. It was around three and we were almost done with our duties for the day.

All we needed to do was make sure these haybales got out of the barn and move the cows through the gate in here. We needed rain desparetly. These bales just came in this morning and we had to set them out so the cattle will have something to eat. All the grass was completely dead. Without rain, no grass, without grass, dead cattle, dead cattle, pissed off Mr. Brandon...

"Hey Emmet!" A voice said from the porch, snapping me out of my rant. I looked up and saw Rose smiling at me, she spoke lightly. "After yall are done, come inside! There is someone I want you to see." and gave me a wink at me. Alice came up behind her and waved to Jasper and I.

Things had changed big time between us. Although, Rose's and my realationship had moved quicker than Alice and Jasper's. Rosalie Lillian Hale was _officially_ my girlfriend, and there was not one moment in the day where I had trouble understanding how she said yes to me.

It was our day off out of the week, but of course thats when the hay came in. So Mr. Brandon called us in at eight in the morning to make sure it arrived on time.

Once the labor was done, we walked into the house, the creaky door shut behind us. Walking through the living room, we already heard their voices. We saw Rose, Alice and another girl who I had never seen before.

Rose wasn't facing me, I saw the brown headed girl look up and point to where Jasper and I were standing. Rose and Alice wipped their heads around to see us. Both smiled and Rose walked over to me. "Oh Emmett! Your here early! This is who I wanted you to meet!"

Bella was just a little shorter than Rose, who was tallest out of all three of them. She had long brown hair and clear, pale skin. It was obvious she wasn't from around here. She looked at both of us timidly.

"Emmett, Jasper, this is Bella Swan! She's our cousin from Washington! Bella Swan this is Emmett and Jasper! Bella will be staying with us for the rest of the summer!" Rose said excitedly.

"Hi." Belle said shyly and blushed like crazy. I grinned.

_This was going to be fun._

"So do you have a boyfriend?" I asked suddenly, she looked up wide eyed. "Cause I know a ton of a guys who I could set you up with! There's this one who lives right over-

"Emmett!" Rose scolded me while Bella's face got more red than anyone else I've ever met.

I laughed so hard as I said, "Just kidding Bells! Can I call you that? Bells?" I wiggled my eyebrows up and down while Bella looked like her face was turning into a cherry.

Rose rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, her smile was still there though. I winked at her and she her smile grew even more.

Alice seemed to skip over to Jasper, making him smile before she even spoke to him. They were both such opposites, I wondered how long it would take them to actually realize they _both_ liked each other.

"So Bells, your staying here for the whole summer?" Filling the room with another conversation.

She nodded softly. "My Dad wanted me to get out of my normal summers, which mostly invovle staying inside and reading. But Rose and Alice have different ideas."

Rose put her hands on her hips and said, "Yes we do! There is no way on earth I'm letting you reading any of those books you have in that suitcase! Your coming with us to parites and-"

"But Rose-" Bella objected.

"_And the fair_! Not to mention we need to make sure you get a tan before you leave!"

Bella sighed, realizing she couldn't win. Between these two girls, she didn't stand a chance.

"It's alright Bella, you'll have fun." Jasper intergected. "Maybe you'll meet someone you like. We don't bite." He grinned at her.

Bella showed a hint of a smile and nodded a little. Jasper was always really good at making people relax, no matter what the problem was.

"Alright." Alice chirped. "Are yall hungry or what?"

Jasper and I looked at each other and said, "Yes!" at the same time. Alice was an amazing cook, and made some of the best fried chicken I had ever had.

In a true Alice fashion, she clapped and ran out of the room. "There is chocolate cake in the oven! It's almost ready, so that will be yall's desert!"

"So thats what I smelled!" Jasper said to himself as walked into the kitchen with Alice. I grinned at him and looked over at Rose who was still standing beside me

"So can are yall okay to go to a party this afternoon?" She asked, resting her hand on my back.

"Sure." I said, I put my arm around Rose and kissed her on the cheek. She was always so beautiful it surprised me. Her blonde hair glowed because of the sun through the window. Her big silver-blue eyes stood out no matter what she wore. It was like no matter what she did or put on, she was always flawless.

"Your beautiful." I whispered in her ear as I put my arm around her. She looked up and smiled. "Thanks." she said nonchalantly. Not surprising either, she probably got the compliment a lot.

But I didn't want her to take it as 'just another compliment'.

"No I mean that Rose. I don't want you thinking I'm just saying that. Your beautiful." She looked back up at me and stared into my eyes. She kept looking at me with a smile growing on her face. "Thank you Emmett."

We walked into the kitchen hand in hand. Bella was already walking in there silently with her face barried in a book.

I would have loads fun hiding that from her after lunch...

* * *

><p><strong>Awe..so sweet! Hahah hope you loved it! :) Please tell me what you think!<strong>

***Holds up sign* WILL WRITE FOR REVIEWS!**


	5. Chapter 5 Big Green Tractor

**There are some big moments in the chapter!**

**Definitely the longest chapter I have EVER written!**

** It was sort of a split decision to write it like this. But I love surprises..so I think you will like this! I have hardly written anything about Bella's character before, so I hope you like reading from her point of view. The last chapter was really short for my usual, so I guess this one makes up for it. haha :)**

**There is a lot of switching point's a view in this chapter. If it is too much, please tell me. I will split it into two chapters so it won't feel like so confusing and switchy. (Great word I know...Switchy). **

**Anyways! Here we go! :)**

* * *

><p><em>Emmettpov~~~~<em>

I had been thinking about it all day. I had realized that I shouldn't take Rose for granted. I was so happy she was mine, that we had the whole summer to be together. I wanted to do something really special for her. Of course I couldn't just walk up and ask her what she would like to do, then it wouldn't be special. Then it wouldn't be a surprise.

So, I decided I would ask Alice. She knew Rose better than anyone else on the planet. If I didn't get a good idea from her, I don't know what I would do.

When I walked into the kitchen, the smell of Pound Cake filled the room. I breathed in the sweet smell and knew that with Alice making it, it was going to taste as good as it smelled.

"Hey Alice? Could I talk to you for a second?"

She stopped what she was doing, and glanced up at me. Taking her mittens off, she said, "Sure!" Gliding over to me, she and I walked into the dining room.

"I want to do something special for Rose. What do you think she would like?"

"What's the occation?"

"Nothing really, I just wanted to do something nice for her."

"Well, the Eli Young Band is coming to town. She loves them, I actually bought two tickets long time ago. They were going to be for me and Rose, it was before you and Jazz came here. So I will just give you my ticket, that way you and her can go together. How about that?"

"That's amazing! Are you sure Alice? It's your ticket..."

"Absolutely, I more of a Josh Abbott fan anyway." She smiled at me reassuringly.

I breathed a sigh of relief. That was absolutely an amazing idea! Rose would be so happy...

"Thank you Alice! This is perfect! I sure owe you one!" I said again, with a huge smile on his face. Excited, I was leaving in a hurry. But before I could make it out the door, I heard my name.

"Emmett?" Alice called, it sounded a little too quiet. Like she was nervous.

"Yeah?" I said walking back in the room.

"Does Jasper...I mean." Alice tried to ask, slightly exasperated. She was staring at the floor, almost embarrased. "Does he even-"

"Like you?" I finished for her.

She looked up at me and nodded a little, as if she were scared of the answer. I was surprised she even had to ask. Jasper had never looked at a girl like he did her. Jasper had never _felt_ this way about a girl before.

"To be honest, I've never seen him more crazy for a girl in my life." I told her before I could think about regretting it. _I'm sure Jasper is going to kill me for this later._

But Alice's face made it worth it. Her face almost literally lit up, her eyes got wide. She squealed and said "Really? He does?" I had never seen her smile so big before.

"But that doesn't mean he is going to tell you that. Jasper is a little...okay, _a lot_ old fashioned about things like that. Don't ask me why, he just isn't very open around people. But for some reason he can tell you things, all sort's of things he wouldn't dare tell anyone else. He said he told you about how he got his scars, and you had only known each other for a short while.

"Yeah, he did." She said, almost to herself.

"He hasn't ever told anyone that, not that I know of. He connects with you, and he doesn't want to ruin that by telling you he likes you. Your special to him, Alice. He just doesn't show it very often. Give him some time all right? He'll get up the courage sometime."

"All right, but-but what if I told him?"

"Told him what? That you liked him back?"

Nodding hopefully she looked at me for a different answer. I knew what she meant. What she was saying was: As much as you like a guy, you can't wait on him forever. Summer only last so long.

"Well, that would do the trick." I chuckled "If it's any worry to you, you don't have to bother being nervous about his reaction. He likes you back, shorty."

"Good. I've been going crazy trying to tell him!"

"All though, he probably won't like the fact that I just told you all that. So you might want to keep this to yourself." I gave her a wink and she giggled.

"Don't worry. I won't say a word. Oh, thank you Emmett!" She did a little jump and hugged me.

"Your welcome." I chuckled. She was so tiny compared to me, I was _at least_ two feet taller than her. She let go of me and turned around to run back to the kitchen, when Jasper walked in. They bumped into each other while walking in the same direction.

"Whoa! Hey Alice! The pound cake smells great." I heard him say.

Alice had jumped back, wide eyed. She blinked a few times, still startled.

"You alright?" Jasper looked down at her as he put his hand on her waist, steading her.

Alice swallowed, gazing up at him, coming up with an excuse."Yes...yes. I'm fine. I'm just worried I put to much sugar in the crust, if it taste bitter it will ruin the whole cake."

"I'm sure it's fine." He smiled down at her.

Seriously, it was so obvious. He had google eyes every single time he looked at her. Alice didn't need to worry about them being together. She already had him wrapped around her finger. He was the walking definition of _whipped._

"Will you tell me what you think when it's ready?" Alice asked, biting her lip for extra effect.

"Don't I always?"

She grinned at him and nodded. Back to her original self, she skipped right back over to the stove while Jasper strolled in behind her.

I chuckled as I left to go find Rose. I knew she would love this. I hadn't been to a concert in a really long time, but with her and I there, just the two of us. I knew this was going to be an incredible night.

The _best_ night of my life? Maybe. With Rose there? _Absolutely._

_Bellapov~~~~_

I had been here for maybe three days.

I was already bored.

They lived so far away. If I wanted to go to the book store in Washington, it was a five minute drive. But now I was in the middle of no where! Finishing the book I was reading only took me a week at max. But with all this free time, I was already three fourth's of the way done!

Then Uncle Brandon came in. We were the only two people in the room, I never really minded talking to adults, I actually related to them more than people my own age.

"Hello Bella, you look lonely. Would you like some company?"

"Sure." I said, patting on the seat next to me so he would sit down.

"Where are your cousins?"

"Uncle Brandon?" I said, raising my eyebrows in surprise that he even had to ask. "If you haven't noticed, there boy _crazy._"

He tone changed dramatically, his face became much more serious. Straightening his posture. "_Really?"_

I nodded, confirming his doubts.

"And your not?"

"Well, I just don't think any guys would be interested in me. I'm not what you call 'glamorous'." I said, putting my hands in quotation marks. "I suppose I could be, but I'm just not very into that sort of thing."

Uncle Brandon chuckled. "You will fit right in. Did you know Alice's mother wasn't very glamourous either? But she was beautiful, and that's what I noticed about her. She didn't work at it so hard like the others did. She was naturally beautiful, and so are you."

I tucked some of my hair behind my head and bit my lip. "I don't know about that."

He looked at me for a moment, then his face lit up as if he just got an idea. "Tell you what, how about I drop you off at the Cullen's party there having? I'm sure you will find someone to visit with."

"Oh! Oh no, Uncle Brandon, I'm fine right here."

"Being bored is not acceptable." He said, feigning anger as he crossed his arms. That was the thing about talking to him, was very stubborn when he had his mind made up.

"Well...okay." I said, trying to be polite. I knew I would regret this...

"Perfect, I will be right back." He said, and got off the couch and walked leisurely into the kitchen.

I was already dreading it, walking into a place filled with people I had never met before.

He walked back in the his truck keys, whistling as if he had not a care in the world. _Mocking_ me. He looked down and gave me a mischievous smile.

"Ready to go?"

I huffed, grabbing his hand that he offered to help me up. Gave him a obviously fake smile right back. "Yeah."

He laughed fully at my sarcasm. "Okay come on. It's just now starting anyway."

I stood up with him and walked out of the house to his truck. I was already planning on keeping my book with me and reading in a corner somewhere. I was the master at not making eye contact and conversation. I was perfect at being invisible. If there was an Olympics for being ordinary, I would win a gold medal in every category.

"I'll just take that." Uncle Brandon said as he snatched the book out of my hands.

"What? What are you doing?"

"Do you think I'm that stupid? Your going to meet new people tonight Bella, _not_ sit in the corner and read."

I sighed again. "Your evil!"

"One of my many talents." He said smiling back at me.

This was going to be a very _long_ night.

_Rosepov~~~~_

I had never been so nervous for a date before.

I changed my dress three times. But in the end, I chose my brand new white dress that went perfectly with my boots. I curled my blonde hair, making sure everything was perfect. Doing my makeup in the mirror, Alice started talking to me.

"Rose, this is going to be amazing! Tell me every song Eli Young plays, in what order and if they sing a new song!"

"I'll do my best!"

"Oh my gosh! Rose guess what?" She said hopping up from the bed with excitment.

I glanced at her before gong back to my eyeshadow, "What is it Alice?"

"Jasper likes me!"

I was a little confused at why she was so excited, like she had just found this out.

"Wasn't that a little obvious?"

She looked a little taken back. "Well, I mean...I guess. It's just that I've decided to tell him I like him back."

I turned around this time. "What?"

"Yes! What do you think? I mean, it's perfect! You and Emmett will be gone, and Bella decided to go to that party. We will be all alone!"

I smiled at her and shook my head. "Yes Alice, it will be perfect. He is head of heels for you!"

She did a little dance, "I know!"

I flipped back around and looked at myself one more time. I was as good as I was going to get.

"I know that look Rose, your lying to yourself. You look beautiful."

I smiled at her, "Thank you Alice!" I gave her a quick hug before going down stairs. I heard her say "Go get 'um!" before I shut the door.

Before I even took the first step, Emmett stood at the bottom, waiting for me. When he saw me, his mouth actually fell open. I smiled at his reaction and made my way down stairs.

"Rose you look...incredible." He breathed.

I giggled at his face. I didn't think I looked _that_ great. "Thank you. You look very handsome yourself."

He was wearing his boots, like always. He had on a red, plaid shirt with sleeves rolled half way up to his elbow and dark jeans.

He bowed his head a little, "Why thank you. Shall we?"

"Why of course!" I laughed as I put my arm around his and he escorted me outside.

"Goodbye Alice!"

Alice flew down the stairs with my purse yelling, "Wait! Rose you forgot this!"

She placed it in my hand and looked at Emmett sternly, "I expect her home at a reasonable time young man."

"You have my word."

She smiled as he played a long, "Have fun you too!"

We nodded and started walking, almost out the door when Emmett said, "Oh, Alice! Good luck, and in case you were wondering, Jasper is in the barn cleaning up."

She looked at him with a sly grin. "Well, thank you so much for that little piece of information, I'll keep that in mind."

"Welcome." He said back nonchalantly as we _finally_ made it out the door.

As we were walking down the steps and down the road I noticed Emmett was pretty quiet.

"You okay Em?"

Emmett looked up at me, and had a mischievous grin on his face. "Rose? Do you really want to go to the concert?"

"Yes, of course! Unless you had something else in mind." I chuckled at his excitement.

"Come with me."

We walked off the driveway and went all the way to the back of the took shed where Uncle Brandon keeps all the equipment and vehicles.

"Do you mind tell me what were doing here?"

"I just thought of this spur of the moment here! Just, follow my lead."

I crossed my arms as he got up on our John Deere tractor. What on earth...?

He put his arm out, wanting me to get on it too. I laughed as helped me get up. I sat comfortably in his lap as he put his hand on my waist.

"Hold on tight babe." Emmett said as he turned on the tractor, making me blush.

Before we started moving. He started whistling...

_We can go to the show or we can stay right here and_

_Take another ride on my big green tractor,_

_we can go slow, or maybe go faster._

_Down through the woods and out to the pasture,_

_Long as I'm with you, it really don't matter._

_You can climb up in my lap, and drive if you want too._

_Girl you know you got, me to hold onto._

_ We can go to town, or maybe if you rather, _

_Ill take you for a ride on my big green tractor._

I laughed out loud when he finished. "You are _such_ a cliche you know that, right?"

"What's a summer romance without a good cheesy moment? I didn't want you too miss anything important."

I smiled at him, leaned forward, and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, this is amazing."

"Better than Eli Young?"

I nodded, "Much."

He smiled at me, satisfied with my answer. "Glad your having fun. I hope this goes down in your book as the best date ever. It took me awhile to think this up."

I squinted my eyes at him, mockingly skeptic. "Uh-huh, and what makes you think I have a book?"

His face turned a little more serious, "Well, I expect you have been on a few dates, have you not?"

I rolled my eyes, "Yes, but not enough to make a whole _book_."

"Then I don't know what the guys in this place are thinking. Leaving you single like that, not that I'm not happy your my girlfriend or anything. I was just happy I had a shot with you at all."

I scoffed, "What makes you think you aren't a complete package? Your very handsome, and sweet I might add."

"Well, thank you. I appreciate it."

"I'm serious! Your great Emmett."

"Thanks Rose." He smiled back at me. He slowed down and came to a stop. We had made one big circle, we were now facing the house. Turning the tractor off. He hopped down first and turned around with his arms outstretched to me. Grabbing me by the waist, he helped me down.

He led me to the front porch swing. When I sat down beside him, he put his arm around me.

"You know, we can still go to the concert if you want too, Rose."

I smiled at him. I wrapped my arm around his large one and leaned on his shoulder. He pushed us gently in the swing with his foot and rested his head lighty on mine. Kissing my forehead, he smiled down at me as I closed my eyes.

"I think I'm fine right here."

_Jasperpov~~~_

I was in the barn rearranging some things. It always bothered me when things were disorganized like this. It wasn't our barn and Mr. Brandon put us in charge of taking care of everything. Emmett made a huge mess in here trying to find one tool he needed to fix the flat tire on the four wheeler.

"Jasper?" I heard a small voice say from the large barn door.

I turned around too see Alice looking hesitant while walking in.

"Hey Alice, what are you doing out here?"

"I just thought you might need some company."

I smiled at her, "Yeah, sure. Absolutely."

She sat down on a haybale that was sitting against the wall. "What are you doing out here anyway?"

I was about to say cleaning up. But then I realized I knew the real answer. "I'm just thinking."

"Yeah? What about?"

I looked down at her and noticed how beautiful she looked. She had on shorts and a t-shirt, her brown boots looked great on her and seemed to complete her casual look.

"You."

She scoffed at me and shook her head. "Is that right?"

"Mhmm." I hummed as-a-matter-a factly.

She stood up and walked over to me, I couldn't help but admire at her confidence. Then a tune I heard on the small radio she brought made me look over and come to a realization.

"Alice?"

"Yes?"

"I can't _not_ dance to this song."

I grabbed her radio, I turned up the music I already knew was playing. Crazy Girl by the Eli Young Band was one of my favorite songs. It was slow enough to be danced too, which was all I needed.

I walked over to her and held out my hand, hoping she would take it. "May I have this dance, Miss Alice?"

Her face slowly broke out into a small smile. She took my hand as I led her out in the middle of the barn. I spun her around once, then brought her closer to me. One of my hand's was on her waist, my other hand was with hers.

We danced for awhile, just swaying to the music. I realized I could look at her forever and not complain. She was so beautiful. Her eyes were sure something to get lost in. Every once in awhile she would catch my gaze and would smile at me. She always made me so much _happier_. I couldn't explain it really, she just made every other girl pale in comparison. There wasn't anyone else like her.

She put both her arms around my neck. I was surprised at first, but then moved my other hand so both were on her waist. We stayed like that for a long time, not that I minded. Her head rested on my chest, I felt her breathing slow down and relax. I started humming a long with the music...

_Crazy girl, don't you know that I love you?_

_I wouldn't dream of going no where._

_Silly women, come here let me hold you._

_Have I told you lately, I love you like crazy girl._

When the song ended, Alice lifted her head up. She looked up at me and smiled. "You sure know how to impress a girl."

"Any time, Alice. I want you to know that-" I cut myself off before saying anything else.

I had gone to far, said too way too much.

I had almost said, I want you to know_ I love you._

But there was no way I was going to say that. It wouldn't ever work out. It wasn't like she loved me back. That was crazy. There was no way that she would...I wasn't the right guy for her.

But boy I wanted to be.

It was too late though, she looked up at me with her eyebrows creased, "What?"

"Nothing...nothing. Forget I said anything_." _I smiled at her a little.

She didn't buy it. "You can tell me, Jasper."

"I-I...well..."

_Tell her you love her! Do it! _I screamed inside my head.

_What could it hurt?_

_What would happen if I told her how I felt?_

_Just say it!_

"Alice, I want you to know something."

She waited for me to say it. Everything seemed to go in slow motion as all my courage seem to overcome my fear.

The problem with courage, is it can go overboard.

"I like you a lot Alice. Your the most amazing girl I have ever met. I don't think I can be your friend. Wait! I mean, I want to be your friend! That came out wrong. What I meant was I want to be more than just-

Alice never let me finish. Her lips touched mine. Everything inside my head seemed to explode in that one moment.. I had never felt this way before, and never in a million years would I think I would. My hands grazed her soft cheek and we moved closer to each other.

She drew back for a moment and said words I won't ever forget.

"You kept me waiting long enough."

* * *

><p><strong>*Gasp!* what did you think? How was it? Please tell me! Any advice for next chapter? I admit, I used a Eclipse movie line.. I am at fault :) <strong>

**Even though this isn't my most popular story, it's one of my favorites to write. :) I might put some of the outfit's up later.**

**Wild as the Wind Is.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Must be Dreaming update! Yay! So happy for the reviews I got last chapter, yall are amazing! **

**Next stop, Bella at the party! Let's see who she meets! *Wink Wink* ;)**

**Hope you love this chapter!**

* * *

><p><em>Bellapov~~<em>

"Sorry. Excuse me. Coming through." I said appoligetically. I seemed to smash into people who couldn't see me wondering through the large crowd.

I_ hated_ parties.

I didn't even have my book, which was a serious issue. How am I supposed to occupy myself without something to read?

What was I thinking coming here? I didn't know I single soul!

If there was ever a time when I wanted to be utterly invisible, this would be it.

But since I was here I might as well try and find something to drink. A party this size must have a table full of them or at least coolers somewhere.

_Happy Uncle Brandon? I'm going to participate._ I smirked aloud while looking for a bottle of water.

I couldn't see anything with all these people and certaintly could hear a thing. How do people have fun in places like these?

I guess I wasn't like most people. All I wanted was too go home. While finding my way through the sea of people I felt there stares and immeadiatly wondered what they were saying about me as I passed. Actually, I didn't look that different compared to them. I just had jeans and a T-shirt on, I was just a little more casual than most.

I finally pushed my way through another group of people, as soon as I got out I attempted to straighten out my wrinkled shirt. As I was doing so, I felt someone fly into me. I almost fell over on impact.

I heard the guy mumble to the ground. "_Great_." and then he bent over to pick something up.

"You might want to watch where your going next time." He said louder, obviously not thinking it was his fault. But it wasn't, I was the one who walked out in front of him!

"Sorry! I'm so sorry! I shouldn't even be here! I-I was just trying to find something to drink!"

He picked up his phone, which must have fallen out of his hand when he ran into me. When he picked it up and looked at me from the ground up. His mouth dropped open, for what reason I had no clue. He got up quickly, clearing his throat. his voice sounded much more understanding the second time around. Maybe he was just suprised, if I were him I certainly would have.

"Yeah. Um...don't worry about it." He shook his head a little.

If there was ever a time when I wanted to be totally noticed, this would be it.

I had to admit it, he was handsome. He was tall and had nice dark bronze hair. He lean figure matched his height. He had a shirt that fit him pretty tight, it had a band's name on it. If I were bolder I would have asked him who they were. But, me being me, I smiled shyly and nodded. I almost stood in awe of him, he looked _perfect_.

"You said you were looking for something to drink?"

I blinked at his tone of voice, it was actually gentlemanly.

"Y-yes."

He grinned at me, felt my face getting hot as he said. "Well, I'm sure I can help you with that. Come with me."

He turned around and I suppose wanted me to follow. I vaguely wondered if Rose and Alice would approve of him. He seemed nice enough, maybe a little cocky...but for some reason I found it a little cute.

I saw six or seven coolers lined up in a row. He gestured to them and said, "Take your pick. We have every coke you could imagine and lemonade and water is in that one over there. I think there is come beer in the one on the end, but I don't know if your into that stuff."

"Water, please?" I asked timidly.

He nodded once, as if it were an order. "Water it is then."

I watched as he walked over and opened one of them a shuffled around the ice trying to find me one. He pulled one out and handed me the cold bottle. Taking a greatful sip of the cool water, I saw him open a soda can out of the corner of my eye.

"Thanks for this." I said, meaning it. In that moment I realized I might _actually_ have fun tonight.

"So, what's your name? I don't think I've seen you here before."

"Bella, and I've never been here before. I'm actually from Washington."

His eyebrows creased as he stopped sipping his coke. "Really? Your from way up there?"

I crossed my arms. Suddenly feeling insulted. "_Yes_, is there something wrong with that?"

His eyes got wide seeing my reaction. I took note of the fact that he didn't want to offend me. "No! No, nothing's wrong with it. I'm just suprised is all."

"Why is that?"

He shrugged, "You just seem like you belong here. I never would have guessed that you haven't lived here all your life."

I smiled at him, "Oh? Was that your idea of a compliment?"

After it came out of my mouth, I knew what I had done.

I just _flirted_ with him. I flirted with a complete stranger.

Well, he wasn't a _complete_ stranger. We went all the way back to ten minutes ago, I decided. Plus...he was a _cute_ stranger. Definatly the most handsome guy I had ever seen. I took note of what he did, trying to make sure I remembered so I could tell Rose and Alice.

Wow. This would be a first, I finally had a _'I met a boy'_ story to tell my friends when I got home.

He laughed and nodded, his deep green eyes hitting me like a tidal wave. "Yeah, you're gonna fit right in! Come on, let me introduce you to some of my friends. Your name is Bella again, right?"

"Yeah, Bella." I said and almost started walking with him. But before I could move, my cell phone rang. I groaned and said, "Hold on."

"Hello?" I asked a little loudly and put my finger up to my other ear, trying to block out the sound from the people around me.

I immeadiatly recognized the voice to be Alice's. "Hey Bella, how is the party?"

"I'm actually pretty good. How are you?"

"That's great! Oh, and I have so much to tell you!" She giggled. I could just picture her doing that little dance she always does when she was really excited. I'm sure something happened between her and Jasper.

"I'm actually kind off busy right now Alice." I said, feeling a little bad that I was trying to get rid of her.

It took her a moment, it was silent over the phone for the longest time until she all of a sudden gasped. "Oh my gosh Bella, _what_ is his name? Tell me everything! Who are you talking too? Is he cute?"

"No one. I'll tell you later. Is there a reason you called?"

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but Dad says he is coming to pick you up. He should be any second actually."

"What? But I just got here!"

"Bella, you've been gone for at least two hours. But time fly's when your _in love_." She gushed and laughed at her own exaggeration

"Be quiet." I grumbled, not finding it funny. Especially because of the fact that he was right in front of me. Then smiled at me, making me even more upset I had to go.

"Oh! Your right! I'll just leave you two too get to know each other then. It is so romantic that you have to leave! You only _just_ met him!"

"Okay, I'm hanging up on you now. Good bye!"

I sighed as I snapped my phone shut. "I have to go. I'm so sorry about this. But I'll be back next time, I promise!"

"Wait! Where are you going?" He asked, suddenly alarmed. He changed stances with his eyebrows creasing in confusion, making me feel even worse.

"I'll be back, I swear!" With that, I ran off before he said anything else. I put my phone in my pocket and started my way through crowd.

I walked down to the road where I saw Uncle Brandon's truck. I hopped in, suddenly felling the rush of adrenaline to get away from him. Even though I felt terrible, I couldn't believe I had done that without fainting. I had never had that long of a conversation with a boy before, it suprised me how easily we had talked.

"How did it go?" He asked me as soon as I got in.

"Without my book, I was forced to make conversation."

"And...?" He urged me to go on. He was so loving the fact that he was right about this. That I actually had fun and proved him right.

"_And..._I had an okay time." I smiled at him, still thinking about the copper haired, green eyed guy I talked too.

He had a smug grin on his face, to which I rolled my eyes. "Your welcome."

I wasn't about to tell him about my run in with _a guy. _I mean, that would be weird. Talking to my Uncle about guys? I almost shuddered at the thought.

Now I understood why Alice and Rose never told him about there guy issues. I also now understood why Uncle Brandon was completely _oblivious_ to there guy issues.

When we made it to the house, I got out with a smile on my face. I had so much to talk about!

I entered the house I saw the two of them on the couch. They jumped up in unison, walking over to hug me.

"Hey Bella! How was it?" Rose asked.

"Great! How was your night?"

She grinned and got all dreamy eyed. "Incredible. Absolutly incredible."

I smiled at her, Emmett must have really gone out of his way to make tonight special "How about you Alice?"

To answer my question, she spun around and squealed. "Jasper kissed me!" She plopped down on the couch and sighed.

We laughed at her outburst. But before I could ask anything else she hopped up and looked at Rose, "Bella has something to say!"

I glared at her playfully, already knowing where this was going.

I bit my lip and smiled. "I...I met a boy."

Rose went wide eyed and gasped, just like Alice had done on the phone. "You _did_? What is his name?"

"It's...uh..."

They waited for me to answer. Then all the excitement flushed out of me when I realized I didn't_ have_ one.

"I don't know! He never told me. He knows my name, but I never asked! Oh, how could I be that stupid?"

"It's alright Bella, we will figure it out. I'm sure he will come back just to see you!"

"Your as bad as Alice!" I groaned.

They both laughed at my expression. But Alice kept going. "You do know what this means right?"

I looked at her oddly, a little wary of what she was going to say.

Alice just couldn't help herself.

"_You have a_ _mystery man!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! What did you think? There was so much switching in the last chapter I thought I would keep it simple. Plus Bella needed to meet her mystery man! :)<strong>

**What did you think?**

**Wild as the Wind Is**


	7. Chapter 7

**Must be Dreaming update! This chapter means a lot to me. I think it is so important to this story line. I worked so hard on it. If there was a chapter I want feedback on, this would be it. Please tell me what you think! Yall have been amazing to me! Special thanks to.. **

**Rachel, ****Shortevilpixie, ****Maddie and Lovemeifyoucan for reviewing! Ya'll helped me so much throught all of this! :)**

* * *

><p><em>Bellapov~~~<em>

Bad luck seems to think him and I are best friends or something.

The one time I find a guy that likes _me_. The one time I found a handsome guy who _noticed_ me...

I'm _sick..._ _and_ I still don't know my handsome guy's name.

I wasn't sure what it was, maybe I was allergic to something here. All I knew, is it sure felt worse than a common cold. I wasn't going to be able to go to the party tonight.

"Please call me, or if you see anyone that may look like him text me or- ah..Ah..Achoo!" I sneezed as I finished my rant.

That was the twentieth time today I had sneezed. I groaned as I grabbed the tissue box, was all of this torture really _necessary_?

Both of them made me stay in bed tonight. I had promised him I would be there the next time there was a party. I didn't even know his name for goodness sake!

I knew he was tall and had auburn hair. I knew he helped me get water and liked drinking Cokacola. I knew he liked the band named 'Kyle Park' because it was on his t-shirt he wore when we bumped into each other. He had a crocked smile and had friends I never got to meet...

"Relax Bella! If you need anything, call us. We will be back soon!" Alice chirped as Rose nodded reasurringly.

"Honestly Bella, you don't need to worry. Alice is already planning to spy on every boy that looks like your mystery man." Rose smiled at me and tried to fix her already perfect ponytail in the mirror.

I rolled my eyes at there annoyingly relaxed demeanor. Although I finally decided they were right. I can't go to the party the way I look or feel right now, and I can't stay here the whole night freaking out that he is expecting me and I can't go.

"We will find him for you! I promise!" Alice giggled and gave me quick hug. I scrunched my nose as I bit into a cracker out of the bowl full they had given me.

"Bye Bella, get some rest!" She yelled while walking out the door.

I sighed, "Just great." I mumbled before lying down on the couch.

I didn't take long to know I was wrong a minute ago.

I _could_ spend the whole night freaking out that he was expecting me and I couldn't be there.

_Jasperpov~~~_

It was so calm that night. She always put me at such ease that I never had before I met her.

Alice laid in my arms, we sat together in the bed of the truck. Her head rested in the crook of my neck. I felt her steady breathing against my chest. Part of me thought she had actually fallen asleep. I lighty kissed her forhead, and I saw her smile as she looked up at me.

My hand stroked her soft face gently. Then I saw the way my hand looked against her skin. My hand had only two scars on it that were noticable.

One, on the inside of my hand because once my opponent decided to get a little cocky and pulled a knife out of his pocket. I remember the blade cutting across the palm of my hand when I tried to yank it out of his. The mark was almost gone, but you could faintly see the line stretching from my index finger to my wrist.

The other one, was around my knuckles, the same thing happened to it I think. I felt guilty I didn't even remember. The thing that made me feel the worst was that my hand shouldn't be touching the face of someone so perfect. She shouldn't have to deal with my past. All she had to do was look at me to know I had been through things I didn't want her to know about.

"Jasper? What's wrong?" Alice asked, making me blink out of my thoughts. I realized I had been concintrating so hard I looked angry.

"Nothing darlin', I was just thinking." I said, still trying to push the thoughts out my head.

This time she didn't question me at all. Instead she gave me a grin and sat up, knowing I probably didn't want to talk about it. "I love your accent. Have I ever said that to you?"

"No, but I assumed that much, you blush every time I call you _darlin'_." I said, giving her a wink.

"I do not!" She denied. "Your voice has no affect on me whatsoever." She claimed, but smiled a little as she spoke. She crossed her arms and looked away.

I moved close behind her, and slowly put my mouth up to her ear. Whispering slowly for special effect, "Are you sure, darlin'? You might want to check again."

Just as I thought she would, she shivered at my southern drawl. I laughed and kissed her cheek quickly before sitting up myself and started to stretch. She started to pout and looked at me out of the corner of her eye.

I shrugged with a content smile on my face. "Told you."

Alice shook her head and laughed. But then her face turned suddenly serious, her eyebrows creased as she pushed herself off of the bed of the truck and pointed. "What's going on over there?"

"What do you mean?" I questioned, I looked over at the party. Everything looked the same...

"No, look." She pointed to a wide group of people. "They are all in a circle, do you think someone got hurt?"

My eyes went wide. Emmett and Edward... they wouldn't...

"Someones about to be." I said, jumping off the back of the truck. I started jogging over to make sure it wasn't what I thought it was.

"Jasper?" She called out to me, confused.

"Stay there Alice!"

"You must be joking!" I heard her yell back. So _stubborn_...

Please don't be causing trouble Edward. For once stop taunting people.

But I heard his sly voice a mile away, and knew I had been right.

"How about it Mcarty?"

Emmett retorted back quickly. "Shut up or I swear-"

I heard a fimilar voice that could be heard over the both of them. "Come on, ya'll don't need to make a scene about this."

I was too far away to see the girl who had been trying to calm everything down was. I was running as fast as I could. The crowd was slowly building as the fight got more heated. I was pushing my way through when I heard him say it.

"Stay out of this, you stupid hoe!" Edward finally yelled, finally getting so angry that everyone stopped what they were doing.

I also stopped. The words echoed in my ears. I was in shock at what he just said. I remember my shoes sliding and me coming to a skidding stop from trying to plant my feet so hard.

Because who was Edward looking at? Just _guess_ who he was directing the sentence toward.

_Rose._

Who got the pleasure of seeing it all go down? Who did he just piss off?

You guessed it...

_Emmett._

Oh crap...

Please don't freak out Emmett...

"Stay out of it huh?" Emmett asked smoothly, and smiled. I knew that smile, it wasn't his normal, carefree one either.

_Then_ he freaked out.

"Oh! I'll show you how to stay out of it!" He started walking toward Edward like he was dead already.

You better believe I was sprinting. There was no way on earth I was just going to let Emmett fight in this crowd.

"Em! Cool it!" I said stepping in the middle, and for a split second, time stopped.

Dead silence.

It was a bad place to be at the time. He could plow right through Edward like he wasn't even there. The only thing stopping him was me in the middle.

Emmett worked hard to control his temper when he knew it was getting out of hand. It was getting out of hand. It was getting out of hand. It may sound odd, but even Emmett had a breaking point. When he was pushed over the edge, he didn't go down easy. He snapped. Deep down Emmett knew he didn't want Rose to see him that way.

I took it back, me in the middle wasn't stopping him. The only reason Edward and I were still standing was because Rose was right there in the middle of it all, looking scared out of her mind.

It didn't matter if I was his friend. Not this time. He would do anything he could to rip Edward to shreds.

"Get out of the way Jasper." Emmett snarled, not taking his eyes of Edward.

I looked at him hard in the eyes. I knew he was going to regret it if he let his temper get to him.

But Edward just couldn't help himself. His voice cracked through the tension that had been building around us.

"Yeah Jazz, why don't you step aside and let the big guy do his thing, impress his little_ whore_? It doesn't look like he would mind. I'm not afraid of a coward."

I didn't leave my position. Not a chance.

Edward chuckled at me when I held my ground, "No? Looks like Jasper is here to stay. What now Emmett?"

I glanced at Emmett. He knew he wasn't supposed too. He knew what was happening was wrong. He knew this wasn't the real him.

He knew Rose would never look at him the same way if he did.

"I never thought I would see the day Jasper Whitlock stopped a fight. How heroic of you." He smiled at me sarcastically.

I realized then, that I couldn't make this choice for Emmett. I couldn't make him stop, no matter how much I wanted too.

Reluctantly, I took a step back.

I wasn't a coward, I had stopped Emmett when things got heated before a few times. But I knew he wouldn't stop because of me this time. For the most part, Emmett had _never_ gotten this mad before.

But this was Edward Cullen, who had it coming since birth. He had finally saw and smashed in the button in Emmett that he had been searching for.

How Emmett would react to something like this I had no idea. It was Emmett's choice. He was now a ticking bomb, finally exploding. How much damage he created was his disition.

I couldn't stop him.

It was just Emmett and Edward, staring each other down like you would see in a movie. Each wondering which one would step down or make the first move.

"How incredible, what a turn of events! Jasper and I used to fight people all the time, now he is the one stopping them. How _gallant_. Look at your self Emmett, Rose is terrified of you and Jasper has stepped down from his great throne. _What now Emmett?"_ He repeated.

What happened next, happened fast.

Edward never saw it coming.

* * *

><p><strong>*Comes out from hiding* Is it safe to come out now? Please don't hate me for leaving it at a cliffy or making Edward the bad guy. It is all part of the story and everything will work out for the better! Pinky Promise! <strong>

**That was pretty intence I thought! What do you think happens? How will Bella take it? What will happened between Emmett and Edward when this staredown continues? All for the next chapter!**

***Holds up sign* WILL WIRTE FOR REVIEWS! :D**


	8. Chapter 8 Crashing Down

**Okay! Let's get this show on the road! I know you guys really want to see what happens!**

**I posted a picture of Rose's dress and Emmet's shirt from their date on my profile if you would like to see it! :)**

**Okay! Back to the story!**

* * *

><p><em>Jasperpov~~~<em>

I had never seen Emmett punch a guy so hard.

Like most good punches, it was straight to the face. The snap of Edward's fall happened right in sync, just like I knew it would. Edward yelped while falling straight on the ground.

Emmett was insane with anger. He must of thought a broken nose wasn't enough. He bent down and punched him again and again. Edward grabbed his hand and attempted to swing at Emmett's face. He wasn't at the best angle for a punch though. Emmett towered over him, more furious now than ever.

I hated fights. I hated it when Emmett fought. Him punching the crap out of Edward wasn't right.

"Emmett! Emmett enough!" I got in the middle of it, pulling Emmett off the ground. He stoopped better than I thought he would have.

I felt something sharp glide against my wrist. I winced and grabbed it on instinct and saw blood.

I saw Emmett out of the conrner of my eye stand up stiffly and walk around a litttle, as if he didn't know what to do with himself.

"What in the hell was that Edward?" I spoke horsely to him. He coudn't have though of a better thing to do then make Em snap?

I stood up beside emmett who was trying as hard as he could to calm himself down.

Whether adrenaline was helping or Emmett was just that tough, he acted as if it hadn't happen. As if his hand was not throbbing and as if he didn't just break a guy's nose with it.

Edward looked up at Emmett in shear fear, pain, maybe shock that he finally got what he deserved.

A great punch on the face.

Revenge is sweet. Really bitter, but sweet in action. The great rush you felt finally feeling like you won...that doesn't last long. The bitter part comes afterward, seeing the damage you do.

Emmett looked down at Edward with a slow, softening expression. He looked down at his hand, and back at Edward. As if finally making the mental commectino of the damage he just did.

He stepped back a couple of times. Edward got up after a moment, and tried to stand upright. He started started stumbling and couldn't get his feet planted.

I should have guessed. He was drunk out of his mind.

"Come on!" Edward shouted. His stance was crooked and his fist kept moving around it the air as he tried to swing at Emmett.

Emmett, who seemed to have gained control of himself, simply walked away.

"Your not gonna fight? You afraid of me?" Edward slurred out, still trying to find his footing.

"Edward, it's over." I said to him quietly, trying to get his attention off of Emmett who was finally taking himself out of the equation.

"No! It's not until I say!" He said with a determined smirk on his face.

I walked over to him, finally snapping. "Your a lousy drunk and you always have been!"

I was tired of this. I was tired of having to deal with this type of thing from him. Even when I first met him, he was a little cockym but he wasn't this arrogent all the time. Edward wasn't a jerk or even a bad person. He just didn't know when to stop.

"Alright people! Out! Move!" I yelled, while turning around to face the crowd who were stitting in an awed silence.

Looking around at the scattering groups of people I realized Alice wasn't here.

Alice...Where is Alice?

I felt a sudden rush of energy as I looked around for her. I knew she didn't stay in the truck where I had wanted her too be. I needed her here, I needed her with me...

I ran back to the truck. Empty. I ran back to the bonfire and scanned the area.

"Jasper! Over here!" I heard her voice.

She was with Rose, much to my relief. Her face looked worried, not that I bamed her.

But Emmett was fine, she didn't need to worry. Heck, even Edward was going to make it out okay. He was being a little dramatic 'cause he was drunk, that's all. _A little blood never hurt anyone..._

_Stop it!_ My thoughts screamed at me before I knew what was happening.

_Don't do this, don't become that again. Don't act like this is normal, normal people don't do this. Alice deserves better than that, better than you. Fight's aren't an option any more, she's here and you need to control yourself. You hated fighting, remember?_

I breathed in.

Alice...think about Alice.

Blinking out my daze and swallowed.

_Be the person Alice sees. Be the person she wants you to be._

_Alicepov~~~_

I looked at Jasper who was staring straight ahead. He looked stiff in his stance. He had dirt all over him and was grabbing his wrist tightly.

He looked strong, yet so disapointed, whether in himself or Emmett, I didn't know.

He still wouldn't look at me, like he was ashamed...

My poor Jasper. Poor Emmett.

I am _so_ never coming to Edward's parties again.

Almost everyone had left. The party had dwindled after the whole fight happened. It was just us and a few other people still making sure there was no action they could miss by leaving.

I rolled my eyes at their immaturity. How could something so horrible be so interesting to other people? But I didn't like fights, so maybe I was bias in that area. Jasper's scars were proof. He was walking proof that fight's could destroy other people's lives.

I felt someone's arm come around my waist. It made me jump a little because I had been so deep in thought.

"Sorry darlin'." Jasper's eyes automatically looked alarmed at mine. He started to pull his hand off my waist, but I stopped him.

After all this time, he still thinks I could be scared of him.

"No, no Jazz it's fine. I was just thinking is all."

"Yeah? What about?"

"I don't know, about the fight and all of this."

He was silent and simply stared at me, urging me to go on.

"Well, it makes everything so much more complicated when people start throwing punches. Make a big scene out of things. It makes me angry. Emmett isn't a bad person, he is one of the best people I know. It just doesn't seem like him at all."

"There are lines Edward crossed Alice. Too Emmett, they were huge."

"It doesn't matter! He shouldn't have gotten a broken nose!"

"It doesn't matter that he called Rose a whore? It sure mattered to Emmett. It matters to me and it should you!" His voice raised suddenly.

I flinched at his voice. I immeadiatly felt guilty. "It does matter to me." I said softly.

His eyes widened slighty and then closed while he winced. "I know that. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." He ran his fingers through his hair. He breathed in deeply through his nose, obviously trying to relax himself.

I gave him a small smile.

I worked really hard to understand Jasper. He was a person who didn't show how he felt. I believed in him, but he didn't believe in himself. I trusted him, yet he didn't trust himself.

He always tried. In everything he did. That was one reason I loved him. He always tried to be different for me, when I loved him just the way he was.

I looked down at his wrist and realized he was squeezing it hard. His knuckles were white from the pressure he was forcing on it.

"Jazz?"

"Hmm?"

"What happened to your wrist?"

His eyes grew alarmed. I swore he gripped it even tighter than he had been.

"It's nothing."

I glared at him.

He knew I wasn't going to give up. He sighed and let go slowly. He hissed in a breath, pulling his now red sleeve just enough to showa cut and blood smeared around it. His shirt had a stain I couldn't help but stare at while he rolled it up his arm.

"Jasper!" I quickly grabbed it and took a step closer to him.

"It's nothing Alice." He grumbled, not making eye contact with me.

"How did this happen?"

"I don't know. When I was trying to stop Emmett, Edward must have grabbed a piece of glass or something. It wasn't his fault."

"Oh yes it is!"

"Alice really, he did it on instict and I'm the one who-"

"Oh no! No Jasper! This cut is not your fault. It's his!" I arugued and finally looked up from his arm.

He can't be blaming himself for this!

"Noone gets to hurt you for no reason. Noone get's to hurt you for _any_ reason! Not when I'm here."

He smiled at me. _Smiled!_

I sacked him on the arm. "Stop grinning at me like that! How could you possibly think this is funny?"

"Now I can't smile either?" He laughed and replied, "I think you being protective is quite adorable."

I looked at him trying really hard not to laugh right back at him. How could he make every situation better? How could he make everything okay? He got hurt stopping Edward and Emmett because Edward had a broken nose because Emmett punched him for called Rose a hoe...

and he was laughing.

I spoke suddenly. "Are you used to this stuff Jazz?"

His face when a little dazed. "What? the cut?"

"I mean the situation."

His smile faded. "Oh." Jasper rubbed the back of his heck a little nervously. "I'm not used to having to stop Emmett from fighting. He was the one stopping me most of the time."

I winced a little as he continued.

"I'm not saying I'm immune to pain. But a cut on the wrist isn't the worst thing that's happened to me. You just...learn to deal with it. Edward was always really good at acting tough, I guess not anymore." He looked in the direction Edward had scrambled his way out of after the party.

"Do you need something for your arm?"

"Sure." He answered, obviously trying to make me feel better. He didn't really need it. In his opinion, it was "just a cut."

"Stay right there, I'll be right back." I ran over to the truck. I opened the door and climed in, looking for a first aid kit. When I found nothing, I saw our bandanas in the back seat. I grabbed my red one and hopped out of the car.

I walked back while folding up the piece of cloth into something I could wrap around his wrist.

I gave him a small smile as I touched his skin as delicately as possble. I vaguely noticed that this cut would be one of many on his arm.

"This should do it." I said, while slowly wrapping my bandana across it. I didn't want to hurt him in any way. I felt his eyes on mine the whole time. I kept looking down until I had tied it firmly. I ran my hand across the bandana, then up his arm.

He lifted up his hand and placed it on mine, I finally looked up at his face.

He spoke softly. "I love you darlin'."

I stared at him for the longest time. The wind was blowing, I heard it move the grass and the trees all around us. It was sort of surreal, just for a moment. I looked at his curly, dirly blonde hair and his long lean, yet muscular body. His jacket had dirt on it's shoulder and sleeves. His dark jeans, which he said had been his 'nice ones' now had mud from about the knee down. I hadn't realized how dirty he had gotten because I didn't see the entire fight myself.

His eyes were looking straight at me. I swore he made me fall apart when he looked at me like that.

He was gorgeous, absolutly and utterly handsome.

Suddenly and even suprising myself, I took a step closer to him. After a moment, I moved my hands to the back of his neck and kissed him.

He was suprised at first, I think he even took a step back. Then, Jasper's strong arms pulled me even closer. I had never felt more protected or more safe. In his arms I felt invicible. I felt fearless. I felt love and...

I felt hope.

Bellapov~~~

They hadn't called the entire night and I had been sitting here for what seemed like years. I ran out of tissues at least one hour ago.

I wondered what was taking them this long. It was more tortuous than my not so common cold!

What if he wasn't even there that night? I guess that would be a good thing so I wouldn't feel so bad about him expecting me there.

I heard the door open and a voice call my name.

"Bella? It's me and Alice! We're back!"

It was Rose! Thank goodness they were home!

"In here!" I yelled back. _Right where you left me...dying on the couch in agony._

When they walked in, I didn't even give them time to talk. "How was it? Did you see him? Please tell me you saw him!"

Alice's eyes grew wide, Rose just stared down on the cushions.

"Oh Bella I'm so sorry! I wasn't even looking for him! I can't believe I forgot to look around for you! Its just, there was this thing with Edward, it was really-"

She stopped herself mid-sentence, and seemed to be thinking about something as she whispered quietly. "Oh no..."

Rose finally looked up at her. When she did, the light from the lamp beside us shined on her face. Although she was still as glamerous as ever, I noticed her face looked exausted. Like she had been crying...

"Whats wrong Alice?" She asked, her voice sounding horse.

Alice didn't answer, she just grabbed the laptop on the side table beside me and sat down with the same worried expression.

"You said he had green eyes?" She asked, not glancing at me while typing furiously to find something.

I rolled my eyes. How many times did we have to go through this? "Yes! What's wrong? If this is about not looking, it's okay. We can find out later."

She didn't respond, and simply turned the computer my way, I saw she had Facebook and someones profile picture up. _ Edward Cullen._

"It's him, isn't it?" She asked waringly.

I gasped and leaned closer to her computer.

_Green eyes, crooked smile, auburn hair, tall and handsome!_ _He even had the same band t-shirt I saw that he wore to the party! Edward Cullen was my mystery man!_

"Yes!" I laughed with a huge grin on my face. "Yes Alice! That's him! I can't believe you found him! Was he at the party? What was he like?"

Rose had looked on the screen with me, and her expression now matched Alice's. Worried and almost...dissapointed? What was going on with the two of them?

"Guys, what's wrong? _What happened?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I know that this chapter was not in Emmett's point of view and made Edward look bad, BUT next chapters will make up for both of those facts AND will fill in a few gaps. I just wanted you to see Bella figuring out it was Edward.<strong>

**I hope you liked the Alice and Jasper moments as well!**

**Next stop, Emmett's point of view and the discussion between Rose and Emmett about what happened and what will happen when Bella finds out what really happened?**

**What did you think? Hit or miss?**

**Wild as the Wind Is**


	9. Chapter 9

**Emmett's point of view coming right up! Hope you all approve! :) Okay to clear this up, this is before Rose and Alice get home and right after Emmett's fight with Edward. mmk? :)**

* * *

><p><em>I can't believe it...<em>

I can't believe I did it.

I never imagined it would be like this. Sure, I imagined giving Edward what he had coming to him, but _never_ like this.

Why did it feel so raw? Why did I feel so guilty about it when really Edward should be the one who felt rotten!

I had felt like I needed to punch him, I had never felt like that in my life. I have wanted to get into fights, but never needed too...

Edward's face after I punched him destroyed it. _It._ You know, that feeling you get when doing something like this. Like time was going at full speed again.

Edward always ruined everthing.

Rose wasn't a hoe. How could he call her that? I couldn't think about it anymore.

I closed my eyes, trying to snap myself out of it. _Focus. _

I felt someones hands on mine. I already knew who it was without even having to look.

"Rose?" Her eyes met mine. She looked like she was shaking. Her blue eyes wide with adrenaline. She had been looking at Edward on the ground, and watching him run away holding his hands to his face.

I didn't dare move. I felt like if I made any movements she would cry or something.

"Emmett." She said my name. I wasn't sure if it was a question or if she was just saying it to herself.

I couldn't believe what I had done.

What Edward had done, on the other hand, was out of line. I wasn't about to let him walk away after what he had said.

Rose was not a hoe. She wasn't stupid. He had no right to call her something like that. It made me furious again just thinking about it. The classiest girl he would ever see and he had the nerve...

I replayed the scene over and over again. The worst part was I didn't even feel the connection with his face and my hand when I punched him. So he must not of gotten what he deserved.

"Emmett, will you look at me?" Rose asked again. She snapped me out of the rant in my head.

I finally asked the question I was most scared to get the answer to.

"Are you scared Rose?"

She looked scared. She looked petrified.

_How did I let that happen?_

"No. No I'm not scared." She said, still looking out of breath. Suddenly her hands came up and touched my face. I closed my eyes just for that moment. Her hands were so cold, making my face relax.

She wasn't scared of me.

"Are you alright?" I asked her. I could of sworn I saw tears well up in her eyes.

"Fine. How about you?"

I noticed how softly she was speaking, as if she were trying to calm me down. Her hands stroked my knuckles, which were flaming red. She looked like she was inspecting them, making sure they weren't seriously injured or something.

I was perfectly fine, but she wasn't. I could just tell. Something was off about the way she was acting and I didn't like it.

"Does it hurt?" She finally asked.

"It's fine, nothing fatal." I said, smiling a little, trying anything to calm her down.

She looked up at me with a face so worried I could barley take it all in.

I reached up with both arms and held her face in my hands. I couldn't understand how all of it happened, but I had to make this right. I just had too.

I leaned in and kissed her lips. Her arms wrapped around me. She wasn't scared of me, so why did I still feel like a monster?

"I'm sorry Rose. I never met for any of this to happen. I can't believe I did this."

"Save it Emmett, relax okay?"

_Shouldn't I be saying that too her?_

"But I-"

"Emmett, stop! We will talk later okay?" She pointed her finger at me. Her face looked playful as she smiled a little.

"Okay." I finally gave up. I was so tired all of a sudden.

She turned so she was beside me and put her arm around me. I put my arm around her shoulder. We wakled over to Alice and Jasper who were talking.

They turned to face us. Alice still gave me a smile then looked at Rose with what Jasper would call an 'intense, invisible girl thing'. They both walked in stride together, leaving Jasper and I to talk.

Girls had this really weird way of communicating, so who knows what they were 'saying' in their silent walk to the truck.

But they were girls, what did I know?

"You look like hell man." Jasper said as he turned to look at me.

_Gee, I hadn't noticed._

Actually I hadn't. I looked down and it was like I had slammed my hand in a gate.

"Yeah, doesn't hurt as bad as it looks."

"It was a good few punches though."

"He didn't get what he deserved though." I mumbled.

"Are you kidding me? You've been waiting to do that for years and you know it!"

Yeah..._I did._

Out of all the questions that were slowly swimming back to me, I had one for Jasper that I couldn't get over.

"Why didn't you stay in between us Jasper? Why didn't you stop me?"

Jasper had always known when my snapping point was and always made me stop before I killed the person that pissed me off. I didn't get why he had stepped back this time.

"That's it though Emmett. I wasn't the one to stop you. You always stopped yourself. Sure, I may have been a barrier, but we both know you could run right through me."

"But I wouldn't have."

"But this time you would've. It didn't matter if you and I have been best friends since we were little. It didn't matter I have moved or stayed were I was. I knew this time you would have hurt me to get to Edward."

I was still shocked. He looked at me with a calm face and wasn't making a big deal about it, but he was right. I had never yelled at him to get out of the way. I had always backed down before it got that much out of hand.

"You mad?"

He smiled a little, I blinked when he did too. He should be mad at me. Everyone should be furious at this point.

"Nah" He shrugged. "I don't think I would have stopped either. If he had said that to Alice I would have punched through anything just to see him as scared as you made him. I would do anything for Alice."

"Whipped." I chuckled.

"Not one to talk."

"Touche." I nodded. He was right on that one for sure.

_I still couldn't believe I did what I had that night._ The more I thought about it, the more my head hurt.

"Maybe we are just overprotective fools." He grinned as Alice walked up to us.

I looked at him, "Are we alright Jazz?"

"Always have been." He grinned at me.

I smiled a little back at him when Alice walked up to me and said in a high, baby type voice. "Are you alright Emmett?"

I leaned over and whispered to Jasper, "I can see how you could be whipped."

He rolled his eyes as I answered Alice. "I'm alright shorty. Nothing hurts. I'm fine."

"Pinky swear?"

"Pinky swear." I said, rapping my pinky around her freakishly small one.

"Good!" She squealed. "So are you hungry or what? Because I'm starving!"

Only Alice...

"Yeah, how about ice-cream? Jasper suggested.

"Sounds good!" She chimed and whipped around to walk back to the truck. I sighed and started walking to the truck with them.

"Lets go yall! Bella is at home waiting for us!" I heard Rose yell from inside the truck.

Poor book worm. She had missed all the action tonight. Part of me felt like she was lucky being sick that night and the other part felt bad that she missed Edward getting what he finally had coming to him...

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Done! Poor Emmett, he had it rough tonight. But there is more to come in Must Be Dreaming, any suggestions? What will happen to Bella and Edward? Will they ever get a chance to be together?<strong>

**Has anyone seen Breaking Dawn Part 1? Ah! It was amazing, or at least I thought so! **

**Wild as the Wind Is**


	10. Chapter 10 Amends

**I know I know... it's been more than awhile. But ladies and gentlemen, IT'S SUMMER! I will be writing much more regularly now. (: Hope you love this. Some bella edward action for you die-hard B/E fans. A little bit of everything else as well. **

* * *

><p><em>Emmettpov~~<em>

"Emmett, we need to talk." Rose said in a voice I knew that I couldn't ignore. As much as I wanted to forget everything that happened last night, she wasn't budging on the subject.

Jasper gave me a look from the couch across the room, he didn't like the sound of it either. Reluctantly, I got up and walked with her into the hallway.

"What's to talk about, I would do it again."

"That's the problem Em." She said, turning around and putting her hands on her hips. "What made you snap like that? "

I sighed, "Oh I don't know Rose, someone called you a hoe! I wasn't going to let that slide! Because you're not one. he wouldn't have listened, so I thought a good punch in the face would give him the message."

Rose glared at me. "I don't care what he thinks. Why would I?"

"But I do! No one can ever say anything like that about you!"

"Why? What does his opinion even matter?"

"It's just the principle of the thing. I hate Edward. He did something so wrong. He went after you because he knew I would react to it. You should be thanking me, after all, I stood up for you!"

"So what your saying is," She paused, still looking at me like I had two heads. "You got so angry that you punched a guy to protect my honor or whatever, and your excuse is that your'e _old fashioned_?"

"Exactly." I said, happy that we both understood each other, even ifshe was being sarcastic.

"You are one lucky man Emmett Mcartey. I can't believe I'm letting this go so easily." She giggled, "but what's done is done. How about we never talk about it again?"

I smiled and pulled her in. "Perfect."

She smiled back and gave me a kiss. While walking living room there was a knock at the door. Jasper was already standing up, shooting daggars at the screen door that had Edward Cullen standing on the other side.

_Bellapov~~_

I walked downstairs just in time to see Edward Cullen in the doorway. I couldn't believe what I was seeing, they actually allowed him back in the house? After what Rose and Alice told me, Edward didn't seem to be all that welcome here, especially in the boys opinion.

Before Jasper even touched the door, he walked over and said. "What do you want Cullen?"

"To talk. I_ just_ want to talk." Edward said passivily, giving it his all to sound convicing.

Jasper looked to his right at Emmett. "Are you okay with this?"

Emmett shrugged, "Why not be hospitible, show him some manners anyway."

Rose snickered and nodded in agreement. "Let him in Jasper."

He opened the door slowly. There were a few moments of silence as Edward walked through the door. His boots made the only noise as bitter, nasty looks were traded among them. Hostility was definatly in the air. When he looked up and saw me on the stairs (I hadn't moved from my spot) his mouth dropped open.

"Bella? I can't believe you're here!" He said with a growing smile on his face which shrunk as he looked at the rest of the people in the room who happened to hate him at the moment.

Rubbing the back of his neck, I could tell he felt sheepish about being so excited to see me. Served him right anyway, a little embarassment never hurt a guy who probably always what he wanted. "I-I didn't know you lived with them."

"Well I do." I snapped, not in the mood at all for this. I was mad at him. For fighting and what he had called Rose and what happened between him and Jasper and Emmett. The others may be forgiving, but I wasn't going to be dazzled by him a second time. "Now if you will excuse me, I'm going to go upstairs to read." I started back up the staircase, he wasn't worth my time.

"Wait! Hold on a second! I want to talk to you." Edward said. I stopped only because he sounded so sincere. I was afraid of looking at him to be honest, for fear I would fall apart.

"How do you know her?" Jasper asked, now crossing his arms. He didn't like the sitation almost as much as me.

"They met when Bella went to the party a few days ago." Alice finally spoke up, walking to stand beside him. I felt bad to say I still liked Edward, after what he said. But I felt as if my little crush didn't matter anymore, because he wasn't who I thought he was.

"Hear me out." Edward pleaded. "I'm here to apologize for everything that happened last night. Jasper was right about what he said. I _am_ a lousy drunk. Alcohol and I don't mix very well."

"That's for damn sure." Jasper said, chuckling a bit at the understatement. "You should have seen him one night in Dallas. We were at-

"Okay!" Edward interuppted. "As I was saying...I'm sorry Emmett, for what happened."

I could almost see the steam coming out of Emmett's ears. "_I'm_ not the one you need to apologize too."

Edward blinked and looked over to Rose, who was leaning against the wall examining her nails.

Taking a step over to her, Edward tried one last time. "I'm sorry Rose. I didn't mean what I said."

In her true fashion, she rolled her eyes. "Oh please, do you think I care what you think of me anyway?"

Edward smiled at her, knowing that it was about as good as he was going to get.

Now, he turned toward me, his green eyes boring into me. "Bella, now that everything is settled. Would you like to come with me to the fair tomorrow. I promise, nothing like that will happen again."

I wanted to say yes, I wanted to be able to speak, but I could hardly even move. Luckily, Alice spoke for me, or rather, squealed. "She would_ love_ too! You will pick her up at seven o'clock tomorrow. Okay?"

"Works for me. Bella? Any objections?"

I squeaked a no. I could feel my face getting hot as he turned around and and went back outside. By the time his truck started in the driveway, Alice and Rose were dragging me upstairs before the boys could object to my first date who still had a fat lip.

* * *

><p><strong>Huzzah! Bella's first date! (: Ladies and Gentlemen, It's fair day for the guys and gals of Must Be Dreaming! How do you think I did? I feel so happy to be starting this story up again. Anyone love Edward yet? He is much more likable sober huh?<strong>

**Reviews?**


	11. Chapter 11 Good Times

**(HUGE A/N! PLEASE READ)**

**Okie Dokie, Must be Dreaming. We are in the home stretch guys! If you guys are wondering, I am seriously considering and have already started writing a sequal for this story. Any ideas or suggestions? I might add it to the plot that's it my head. **

**Should I even continue with a sequal? Just tell me in your review,(If you would like to write one.) and thanks in advance if you do. The link for a picture of Bella's shirt is also on my page!**

**Ladies and Gentlemen, the fair is coming to town. (:**

* * *

><p>Bellapov~~<p>

I would see Edward, my first and probably only date I would ever have, in one hour and I had no idea what to do with myself.

Rose and Alice kept me preoccupied though, I already knew they would have something in store for me. They practically tied me in the chair when I refused to let them do my makeup.

After curling my hair and putting all sorts of makeup on me, they seemed to be satisfied and I thought it would be the end of the torture.

I was wrong, _oh so wrong_.

"Oh my gosh, Bella!" Alice squealed while applying her own eyeshadow. "You have nothing to wear!"

I down at my jeans and t-shirt, and thought she had gone crazy. Then, I remembered Alice's version of me having 'nothing' to wear and mine were twovery different things.

"Alice, of course I have clothes to wear, what's wrong with what I have on anyway?"

"So many things on _so_ many levels." Rose interjected. She grabbed my hand and led me to my room. She picked up my suitcase and began rummaging through it. My guess is she was trying to find something at least form fitting, to which I owned none.

"Come on Bella, not even a tank top?" She smiled and shook her head. "Come on, you can borrow something of mine."

"Rose, we aren't the same body type by any strech of the imagination."

"Trust me Bella, just grab those shorts and come with me."

I looked down at what she had pulled out, they were actually sort of cute. They were something my mother had sent me for when the weather was actually nice for a day or two in Washington. I knew it would be hot in Texas and brought them here. I had never worn them, but obviously, Rose had other plans for me.

Rose turned around, her hair was still in rollers and she looked like a Marylyn Monroe anyway. All the guys would have a ball looking at her tonight. Much to their dismay, they couldn't compete with Emmett, who practically hung the moon in Rose's mind.

"Forty-five minutes!" Alice yelled from in the bathroom.

"On it!" Rose called right back.

I wondered if I would ever get over the way Rose and Alice opperated. They were like sisters, but even worse. I wondered if I could ever be like them, working this hard just to impress guys.

When I asked Rose about it, she laughed. "Alice and I have had a lot of practice about this living together thing, we know each other pretty well. But we don't do this just to impress Emmett and Jasper. Please," She giggled, "They certaintly are not worth _this_ much effort."

"You don't?"

"We do it to feel pretty Bella. We do it to feel confident and good about ourselves. I'm not saying I don't hang around the house in a ball gown, but when I'm going out I want to feel like I'm getting good attention. I want to feel perfect."

I thought really hard about the last time I had felt perfect, and I realized I never had. I hadn't know they felt that way, maybe they weren't so bad after all. This whole makeup thing might actually become something, dare I say, fun to do.

"Now," Rose said, "Let's see about that top."

She opened her closet up and reached in the very back for something.

It was a navy blue top that looked like sort of like something someone would wear in the 1970's. It had strings at the bottom that started just above my shorts. To be honest, I actually liked it. We paired it with black boots in the back of Rose's closet.

"I bought this at a vintage store in Waco, I knew it would come in handy some day." She said as she took out the rollers out of her hair.

"It's beautiful Rose." I said, lightly touching the fringe at the bottom.

"No, the shirt is never beautiful Bella. It's who is wearing it that makes it beautiful. Which you are." She nudged me playfully.

We looked at it together in the mirror, she was standing to my right. She had on dark shorts and a white, lacey top. Her ruby red lipstick was the finishing touch to an already perfect outfit.

"Man we are good!" Alice beamed at me and came in view of the mirror. She looked gorgeous in her outfit as shorts were a light wash, and she had on a green top that matched her eyes. "You look wonderful Bella."

"Thanks Ali, you too." And I really felt like I did. I got that feeling Rose had talked about a few minutes ago. I felt sort of perfect in my own skin for once. I felt pretty, and no matter how this date went tonight, I knew that I had done at least one thing right. Since I was thinking about it though, my stomach had been feeling queasy all night long. I could imagine Edward right now and I thought I was going to throw up. Instead

_Emmettpov~~~_

"Come on Jasper! Were gonna be late picking up the girls!" I buttoned up my shirt and made sure the keys were in my jean pocket.

"I'm coming I'm coming!" He grumbled. coming down the stairs. When he got down he asked if we needed to pick up Bella too.

"Edward's picking her up, remember."

He sighed, putting on his boots. "I have a bad feeling about all that."

"So do I, but we sure can't punch him out again, now can we?" I said with a smirk. Patting him on the back, I heard him chuckle as we left the house.

"Five bucks Bella trips down the stairs." I said as we drove off to the Brandon's. We were on time, but with Rose, Alice and now Bella in one house hold, who knows how long they would take.

"Please, who needs a bet? With her being with them I'm sure they have her in boots or something. I would say she's going to trip on any flat surface. No stairs needed. I say five bucks she trips out _the door_."

"You're on."

We turned up radio and we were quiet for awhile. The air was still and humid. The moon was full, and the stars were out. Tonight would really be roller coster, I could tell. I was always nervous seeing Rose, she was so beautiful without even trying. She was going to be even more impressive tonight more than any other. Everyone always went all decked out for the fair. It would also be somewhat of a challenge to keep Rose at my side. Jasper seemed calm, but he was always cool-headed. If he was nervous, he sure didn't show it.

He laughed when he saw me tapping my boot.

"Well!" I laughed a long with him at my being impatient. "Aren't you worried too?"

"Relax Em, deal with it when the time comes."

"Yeah, that went over great last time." I muttered. "Do you trust him?"

Jasper sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "No. Not at all. But what can we do? Alice and Rose...they trust him, they don't know about all that, as well they shouldn't. It's better that the past stay the past, at least for him."

Jasper said one last thought before we got out of the car. "Unless he tells Bella..."

We pulled in, seeing Bella fall down while walking out the door. Edward who had just arrived, ran to go help. We saw Rose and Alice beam at us, and wave.

Jasper leaned over toward me. "Should be interesting." He smiled and waved back at Alice.

I handed him five dollars. "You're telling me."

* * *

><p><strong>Done! So excited! Tell me what you thought, hit or miss? Hope you liked it!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12 When the Sun Goes Down

**First Edward point of view guys! This going to be a big chapter so get ready! New information about the characters and some fun moments too! Obviously drama...what would this chapter be without some of that? **

**I wanted to thank all of you who have reviewed. This is easily my most popular story and I have all of you to thank for it. Your feedback makes it so much more worth it to write. Thank you.**

* * *

><p><em>-Emmettpov-<em>

After paying to get in, all six of us walked in the fair together. Dust filled the air. People from all walks of life came to the fair, and there was nothing else like it. Girls worked for hours looking good for tonight and guys bought new shirts. The air smelled like funnel cake, beer, and show animals. There were expecting more people here than ever before, and they were right.

I looked to my right and noticed Jasper, Alice, Edward, and Bella had all left for different things. I myself loved the carnival games. I had played all of them so many times I found the trick to almost all of them.

"Babe! Are you gonna win me something?" Rose asked me. She wrapped her arm around mine and fluttered her eyelashes. I laughed, knowing she already knew the answer to that.

We came to one of my favorites, the high striker. The game was a simple test of strength, and I _never_ lost.

As we stood in line, I noticed Edward and Bella getting cotton candy and talking. They seemed to be having a good time. It was always so hard to believe that Edward was really who he claimed to be. I suppose when he was sober he could actually be a decent guy...

"Step right up!" The carnival man said, his voice breaking into my thoughts. "Measure your strength! See if you are real man among the boys around here!"

I watched a few guys grab the mallet, hit the puck as hard as they could and only get about halfway up the scale.

"Do you see that girl over there?" Rose said to me in hushed tone, pointing to a girl with bright blonde hair who was chatting with some of the boys who had just attempted the game.

I nodded and she replied, "That's Jessica, she's hated me since we were little, and she keeps looking over at you. If you win this game you'll get a big kiss."

I raised one eyebrow. "You jealous?

She glared at me, but I saw a smile playing on her lips. "No, it would just feel good to rub it in her face a little."

"Are you going to kiss me just to impress her?" I asked, pretending to be offended.

She crossed her arms. "Does it really matter to you?"

I grinned about the fact that she knew me so well. "Deal. And please babe, IF I win?"

She smiled back at me. I still heard her chuckling as I paid the guy. He was about my age, maybe a little younger. After he gave me the mallet, he shifted his attention toward Rose. He looked her up and down and smiled cockily.

"You here all by yourself?" He asked her, leaning against the scale, obviously thinking she was impressed.

My protective instincts took over as I wrapped my arm around Rose waist and glared at him.

Rose leaned over to me, "You jealous?"

I grinned and kissed her forehead. "Old habits die hard babe."

She laughed and took a step to the side so I could play. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jessica who had her full attention on me, as did most of the guys who had played before me.

Now that I had a full audience. I swung the hammer down right on the puck. I looked up to see the fly upward and ring the bell at the very top.

Rose cheered as the carni's mouth hung open. As promised, she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. She ran her hands through my hair just as I picked her up and spun her around. We were being much more dramatic than needed, but hey, we had people to impress. And she was right, watching Jessica's face wrickle at our big show made it all the more entertaining.

I set her down and let her pick which stuffed animal she wanted from the large selection. I notice Jessica roll her eyes at us and I couldn't help but smile. Every girl acted like they didn't like Rose when in reality they wanted to BE her. The worse part of if was that Rose didn't even realize how envious girls were of her.

"Ready?" Rose asked, a large stuffed animal by her side.

I nodded, taking her appearance in. She was so gorgeous, and her obliviousness to that fact made her all the more attractive.

I took my hand with hers, and we headed for the next game. I wondered if their where any other people we need to impress...

_-Edwardpov-_

Jasper and Emmett are trying to kill me. I know it. I'm sure they've brainwashed her into thinking I'm a serial killer by now. Bella is looking at me like I'm the devil in carnet...

She really did looked beautiful. Although a little out of her comfort zone, I had never seen her so dressed up before. Before the night was over, I would learn that she was the most stubborn girl I had ever met.

"You want something to eat?" I asked, eyeing the cotton candy.

She looked me up and down, as if to make sure I wasn't playing some nasty trick on her. "Okay."

While standing in line, I made the mistake of being a gentlemen. "Just to let you know, I'm paying. All you have to do is enjoy yourself."

Bella's mouth dropped open. "Excuse me? You most certaintly are not! I brought money of my own thank you and-" She stopped, seeing me chuckling.

"_Why_ are you laughing at me?"

I through up my hands, "I'm sorry! You're so cute when you're mad!"

She huffed and crossed her arms. I swear she almost stomped her foot but my laughing made her stop.

"_Fine."_

I grinned triuphantly. I bought our cotten candy and gave Bella her share.

"So, why did you come here?"

She pinched off some of the pink cotten candy and put it in her mouth. "Why do you want to know?"

I laughed out loud. "I'm _really_ trying here! Give me some credit will you?"

She pursed her lips, thinking my offer over. "My mom wanted me to do something other than sitting around the house and read all day. So here I am."

Now we're getting somewhere.

We continued to walk around. It didn't take me long to realize that everything I did that was meant to be nice made her more annoyed. When I said "ladies first" when we went on a ride, when I complimented her, when I tried to hold her hand ...she just couldn't get over the fact that I was a nice guy. And I_ loved_ it. I knew she liked me, she blushed every time I looked her, but when she was around me I made her blood boil. We talked and visited for the long time until we decided to go on a ride or two.

Our first mistake was riding the Tilt-A-Whirl.

It only took one time, ONE time and Bella was done. She went white as sheet when we got off. To tell you the truth, it was nice because she leaned against me, trying to find her balance. But that didn't last very long. After tripping twice, I knew she needed to call it quits.

"Whoa. Slow down. You look a little pale."

"I'm fine! Really!" Bella said, still fumbling around until I caught her.

"You want to find somewhere to sit?"

"I think I'm going to be sick." Bella said, covering her mouth.

_Uh-oh._

_-Jasperpov-_

After Alice and I got off the ride, both of us were so dizzy. Alice tripped over herself and her hands clug to my shirt. I grabbed her from behind and lifted her off the ground. I spun her around, she gripped my arm. "No Jasper! Stop! I can't see!" Her laugh filled the air until she gasped for breath. When I set her down she was worse than before. I grabbed her by the waist, making her stand still.

"Close your eyes Ali, you'll be fine in a second."

"Easy for you to say, are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Alice asked, her eyes still shut. I pressed my forehead against her's. Her hands pressed against my face, trying to steady herself. I leaned in closer, giving her a soft kiss. It suprised her and I felt her smile.

"Feel better?"

Her bright green eyes finally opened and she gave me a pout. "A little."

"Good." I said simply. I grabbed her again and started tickling her. She screeched, trying to run away from me. I lunged forward and almost caught her, but she ended up bumping into someone. She turned around and began apologizing "Oh! I'm so sorry I didn't even-"

Alice froze at the sight of them. Three girls I walked up and I could tell they intimidated her. I walked up to stand beside her and grabbed her hand.

"Hey Alice, we haven't seen you in awhile." The one in the middle said giving her a stiff smile.

"Hello." Alice said sofly.

"Well, is this Jasper? He is much more handsome than you let on!"

I looked at her with a raised eyebrow. I grinned at her and asked, "Is that right?"

But instead of smiling like I expected her too, she looked panicked as if I were honestly mad at her.

She stuttered, trying to explain herself. "Well I-I was-"

But the blonde headed girl in the middle interrupted her. "_Anyway_, I'm Jane."

She stepped forward, tossing her hair too dramatically to be attractive. "We were wondering if you wanted to come hang out with us. We are just about to go and have some _real_ fun. You wanna come?

I looked to Alice who swallowed and glanced at me. I figured she was nervous about leaving me. She was always so careful not to hurt anyones feelings and honestly didn't need to worry that much.

"Don't worry Alice, I'm fine. You should go have fun."

She shook her head a little, "N-no, that's okay. Thanks, but I'm fine."

"Come on! It won't be any fun without you! Jasper, you wanna come too?" The blonde girl giggled while the other two on each side of her nodded reassuringly.

I wasn't attempting to understand the female mind any time soon, but they did seem a little off. There smiles seemed fake to me. But I wasn't too excited about being with a group of girls the whole time, Alice was all I needed. She still looked uncomfortable...

I brushed the thought off though, I wanted Alice to be with her friends and have fun. As weird as they acted...

"You should go Alice, I honestly don't mind. If your worried about me being alone, don't. I'll find something to do."

"See? Jasper says it's okay! Now come on!" She snapped and pulled on Alice's arm.

Alice still looked worried. So before she was yanked away I kissed her on her forehead quickly. "I'll see you soon all right darlin?"

This time she nodded and turned fully around. I heard laughing coming from the group as they rushed off.

As long as Alice was happy, I was too. I looked for Rose and Emmett. I still had some money in my pocket and knowing the both of them, they had spent all of theirs.

It took me at least twenty minutes to find them. But sure enough, they were playing a carnival game. Both easily had 10 different sized stuffed animals on the ground beside them.

Balloons covered a large board while the guy in the booth handed them darts with a smirk.

"Hey y'all. How's it going?"

They looked at me at the same time. Emmett had grabbed the darts and immediately started throwing. "Hey Jazz, where's shorty?"

I rolled my eyes at his nickname for her, but smiled because it was sort of appropriate. "She's with friends."

Rose eyed me suspiciously, "Really? Which ones?"

"I didn't really get all there names, they were in a hurry. One of them is blonde and her name's Jane."

Rose looked over at me one more time, this look was more alarmed. "She went with them?"

I shrugged and nodded, "Yeah, she seemed nervous too leave though. I thought y'all might need some more money, so I said it was fine and left her with them."

Rose almost through another dart, but stopped suddenly, settting the dart down on the table.

Emmett, who had been grinning at his victory over the carnival game, now focused his attention on her. "You okay Rose?"

She seemed to be thinking hard. After a few moments she looked up at each of us and said with a new force in her voice. "Be right back."

"Is something wrong?" I asked as she passed me.

Her footsteps came to a halt, and she spun around and looked at me. "Those girls have been bullying Alice since her mom died."

"_What?_" Her mom died? Why didn't I know about this before? "When did this happen?"

Rose didn't answer, simply turned around and kept walking.

I yelled over to her. "Should I come with you?"

She put her hand up, stopping my haste walk to follow her. Her voice was hard and determined. "No, I got this."

I watched as her hands curled in fists. She continued her walk to go find Alice and her... I didn't even know what to call them. Apparently they were her enemies. Why hadn't she told me? I wanted to kick myself, that's why she was so upset before she left.

Emmett slowly approached me with a big, brown, teddy bear in his hands.

"I know that walk. Rose is going to beat someone up!" He exclaimed. "Let's go watch!"

I put my hand in front of him. "Why didn't Alice tell me that?"

Emmett seemed to be taken back by the question. After a moment he said,"Maybe she didn't want you to know."

"But why? Alice should be able to tell me anything."

"Maybe she..." He paused, trying to find the right words. "Maybe she isn't ready for it either."

I was worried about it, but I knew everything was going to work out. Rose was on it. I turned toward him. "How many games have you one so far?"

Emmett grinned. "Fifteen, a new record. We had to go put most of the stuffed animals in the truck, good thing Alice is small because we need the whole backseat for all of them."

Before I could say anything, I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I saw Edwards number and frowned. What now?

"Hello?"

"Jasper! Thank God! I need your help. _Now_."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my goodness! What's gonna happen next? What did you guys think? Bella and Edward are so cute because he is trying to hard to be nice! Rose and Emmett are adorable! <strong>

**Alice keeping secrets from Jasper? WHAT? **

**Review? Tell me what you think should happen next! (: **

**Wild as the Wind Is**


	13. Chapter 13

**Has it really been this long since I updated? I feel terrible. Uhg, I've had the worst time deciding what to do with this story line! But don't worry, I think this will be a good thing! **

**How is everyone today? I hope you've had a good one! (: Sit back, relax, and listen to Jane get what coming to her!**

* * *

><p><em>Jasperpov-<em>

If it was possible, Bella and Edward were in worse shape than we were. We found them sitting on a table outside a fried oreo stand, and Bella was even more pale than usual.

"Hey guys, hows the date going?" Emmett asked.

"Bella's sick!" Edward announced. I had never seen him more frantic as he looked over to her, his face in complete concern.

Bella was holding onto Edward, and he looked more panicked than she did. She got this odd look on her face and ran up to the nearest trash can and threw up.

"_See!"_ he shrieked. I would have laughed if it had been any other circumstance. He was going insane, but I took it as a sign that he really cared about Bella.

Emmett looked dumbfounded. "What did you feed her, horse manure?"

"She got sick on a ride. I'd better take her home before it get's worse." Edward said.

"Alright. Just calm down, and be careful." I said. He looked up at me and I knew he was thinking the samething I was. It sounded like it was an order, like we had gone back in time for just a few moments. He stared at me for a moment, and nodded.

"I understand. I'll see ya'll later."

I wasn't sure where I stood with Edward. He was so back and forth that I had no idea what to think. I certainly had enough expieriences with him to know he tried to keep his guard up. When I knew him, he wasn't anything like he was now. I knew a lot about that though and was trying to give him the benifit of the doubt for a change.

He walked over to Bella and took her by the shoulders, guiding her in the direction of his truck.

"Poor Bells, I guess the fair isn't her thing..." Emmett said.

I chuckled, "Probably not on her top ten. Come on, let's get this stuff to the truck."

"Why? Are you embarrassed to carry stuffed animals across the fair grounds?" He gave me a sly smile.

I rolled my eyes and kept walking, making Emmett howl with laughter. I helped Emmett with his new trophies in the truck bed. With Alice on my mind, Emmett and I sat on the edge of the truck bed, and waited.

_Rosepov-_

It was supposed to be a fun night. Things were supposed to be perfect. Then they had to screw it up for her, for all of us. Things were finally getting better for her. I knew that this wasn't going to end up like the night we thought it would.

It took me awhile to spot them, but eventually I found them. They we're laughing, but Alice wasn't. I could see all the confidence had gone out of her stance. She looked hollow.

Things had finally been looking up for the two of us. And now this. I was going to clean up the mess they made for her. I would protect my own. No matter what, Alice was going to come out on the other side and I knew that, but it was up to me to make sure they didn't do this to her again.

They had intimidated her in the way they knew best, which was getting her in a situation that made her uncomfortable. Jane and all her little minions around her, taunting her and asking questions. I could only imagine what they were, but deep down I didn't want to know.

She saw me coming, and looked alarmed, knowing now I was going to make a scene and didn't care what they thought anymore. She was holding fast to the teddy bear I assumed Jasper must have won her.

"Rose, glad you could join us." Jane's fake smile plastered on her face. "We were just discussing a few things you might find interesting."

"No thanks." I said flatly. "Alice lets go."

She faultered for a second, looking almost to scared to move. I swear if they had brought up her mother they we're going to regret it...

"Wait a second! We're having fun."

"Maybe another time. Ali, Jasper's waiting for us."

Just at the mention of his name, it brought Alice out of her dazed look. She nodded and was making her way over to me, but before we could leave without any real harm being done...

"Oh! How is Jasper doing? He always seems so bored, maybe because he's dating _you_."

Alice glanced up at me while Jane's friends laughed, but I held my ground. My only concern was getting her out of there. Jane stepped in between us before Alice could walk towards me.

"Maybe he's sick the nightmares you dream every night like you're child. Maybe he wants a real girl to take care of him. He's bored Alice, bored of you. You think he cares anything about you? You're wrong. Edward has told me all sorts of things about Jasper that you don't know about. Emmett's busy fighting his own battles to watch out for his friend, isn't he Rose?"

I cringed, taking everything I had to keep silent. They were pushing my buttons, but they were doing it to make Alice feel worse and to get a rise out of me.

"Maybe he's tired of hearing about your poor, dead, mother. Cancer is such a nasty thing."

Alice's mouth dropped open slightly, unable to speak. Jane's smug smile was the last straw, I was done trying to be civil with someone who was as big a bitch as her.

"Alright. Let's make one thing clear. You are an idiot if you think Jasper doesn't care about her or to pretend to know about her mom. The only reason I'm not pounding your head in the ground is because I wouldn't want to ruin your doctors wonderful work. The nose job? Please, everyone knows about it. No amount of fake tan is going to hide something that you spent thousands of dollars trying to fix. You're shallow, stupid, and have the attention span of a squirrel. And Edward, talking to you? Last time I checked he was on a date with Bella, someone you haven't met but I'm sure already run your mouth about to everyone. Don't try something like this again, 'cause that's when we're going to have a real problem."

Jane looked horrified as I grabbed Alice's hand and walked away. It was something I had waiting a long time to do. Alice had begged me not to say anything to her in the past. I wasn't scared of Jane, or anyone in her little posse.

"Oh," I said turning in her direction again. "Don't take up what little brain space you have to worry about Emmett, he's doing just fine."

Several mouths hung open as we left, and that was good enough for me.

Alice had tears in her eyes. I put my arm around her and walked her to the truck. I felt terrible about the things they said to her. Those words impacted Alice in a huge way, more than they realized.

"It's going to be okay Ali, I promise."

Alice laughed bitterly. "I feel so stupid! Tonight wasn't supposed to be like this. They've left me alone for so long I figured..." She sighed, and wiped her face. "I was just caught of guard when I saw them."

"You don't have to explain anything to me. She's just a bitch that doesn't have anything else better to do."

She was silent for awhile. I could tell I wasn't going to get through to her, and Jane had won this fight for tonight. She had done what she came to do and I couldn't make Alice forget what Jane had said. What she needed now was Jasper, and the reasurrence that what Jane said was a lie.

I was supprised to see Emmett and Jasper already at the truck. Both of them stood up at the sight of us. I watched as tears rolled down Alice's face as she walked over to Jasper and I wasn't sure how to take the scene in front of me.

She stood in front of him for a few moments. Jasper and Alice shared a look with each other that seemed so personal that I couldn't look without feeling guilty. Emmett was there, giving me his crooked smile. He gave me a kiss on the forhead and said, "I missed a girl fight didn't I?"

I glared at him, and he chuckled back at me. "I'm just saying, I would have payed money to see you..."

"Anyway." I said, interuppting him making him shake his head and laugh. "Everything's taken care of."

I started walking to the back seat of the truck when I felt Emmett's hand on my shoulder.

"Hey," When I turned to look at him, his demenor was much more serious. "are you sure everything's okay?"

I smiled, and placed my hand over his, "It will be. Alice is pretty shaken up. I'll tell you about it later."

He nodded, "Why don't you sit up front with me? Alice and Jazz can sit in the back."

We were in the car alone for a few minutes before Alice and Jasper got in. Emmett told me about Bella being sick and that she should already be at the house. The radio broke the silence in the car for the last part of the car ride. Emmett walked me to the door and gave me a soft kiss goodnight. I wished he could stay longer, but tonight wasn't the right night.

"See you tomorrow?" Emmett asked, raising his eyebrows hopefully.

I giggled, and kissed him again. "Yeah, see you tomorrow."

He let go of my hand and got in the truck. I sat on the porch, waiting for Alice. While sitting there, I realized my dad's truck wasn't in the driveway. I entered the house to see a note on the kitchen table.

_Sorry to leave so quickly. I have to go help Johnny round up some steers. I'll be gone until next monday. Tell Jasper and Emmett to keep an eye on the place while I'm gone. _

_Love you girls. Stay safe._

In big, bold letters, were his initials. Uncle Brandon was gone for the week...

I ran back outside and was happy to find Emmett's truck still there. I walked out and showed them the note.

"Ya'll want to sleep over tonight?"

Emmett raised his eyebrow, "I highly doubt that's what he meant."

"Well he isn't here to ask, so why don't you do what his note says and keep an eye out for us while he's gone!"

He grinned and nodded. This is exactly what Alice needed! It was perfect. I opened the back door to find Alice curled up on Jasper's lap.

"I'm afraid to wake her..." Jasper whispered, his hand rubbing her back softly.

"Why don't you carry her in, ya'll are staying here for the night."

Jasper's eyebrows creased in confusion. "We're doing _what_?"

"I'll explain later, just get her inside. I'm going to check on Bella."

He followed orders and lifted her out of the car with ease. I had to admit, it was pretty cute watching him carry her bridal style up the stairs of the house and into her bedroom.

Bella was already asleep. So I laid some asprin by her bed and shut the door. Afterward, I called Uncle Brandon and told him all three of us were home safe and sound. Emmett had left to go get Jasper and him some clothes and things. So I sat down on the couch and closed my eyes.

Slowly, I fell asleep to the sound of Jasper humming Alice to sleep and music flowing through the doors of Bella's room.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella, she can't catch a brake for anything. I hope you liked Rose's speech up there, Jane deserved it! I haven't done a Rosepov in awhile, so I thought you might like it! Poor Alice...at least Jasper's there to help her sleep. <strong>

**Sleepover time! What do you think should happen next?**

**What did you think of this chapter? What do you think should happen next at there super duper secret sleepover?**


	14. Chapter 14 Happy Trails

**Back again! I thought yall would want a more fun chapter! There's been a lot of drama so far, so this chapter features so much fluff its adorable. And let's face it, Edward, Jasper and Emmett have a serious bromance going on in this story. (; **

**Happy chapter! Also super long... Yay! Tell me what you think!**

* * *

><p><em>Jasperpov-<em>

I woke up next to Alice.

She was still sleeping. Her hair wasn't as perfect as it was last night, but it didn't matter, it didn't need to be. She had cried last night, her eyes had dark speckles under them from her mascara. Looking at her made me think just how lucky I was that she loved me. Who knows what I would be without her or Emmett or Rose for that matter.

Her eyes fluttered for a moment. I didn't want her to wake up alone, so I stayed. I heard the trees moving outside against the wind and saw the sun through the windows. It was the perfect day to get Alice's mind off of everything that had happened just a few hours ago.

Finally her eyes opened and I smiled at her. She blinked in responce, trying to wake up.

"Hey." She said soflty, her voice cracking from just waking up.

"Hey." I gave her a quick kiss on her forhead. "How are you?"

She sat up, leaning against the bed frame. It was quiet for a few moments. Alice took a deep breath, and I already knew what was coming.

"Listen, Jasper, about last night-"

"Don't worry about it."

"I hurt you. I didn't tell you about my mom. You told me about your past, and I didn't tell you about mine."

"You think I wanted to tell you? Alice, I was terrified. Edward was the one who brought it up, remember? I was trying to hide it for as long as I possibly could. Everyone has secrets, _everyone_ has things they need time to figure out. It's okay."

She would talk to me when she wanted me to know about her mom. I wouldn't be the person to pressure her about it.

"You promise?"

"I wouldn't lie to you."

"Now who is to good for who?" She said, smiling bitterly.

"Hey." I said. "You didn't lie to me, you were scared to tell me what happened. Besides, feeling guilty for dating someone who is too perfect is my thing." I gave her a kiss on the temple and got out of bed.

"What's yours is mine." She giggled.

"Let's do something today, get your mind off of everything."

Alice stuck her bottom lip out, pouting. "Like what?"

I had to think for a moment. Something everyone could do together...

"When was the last time you went horseback riding?"

At my suggestion, Alice's eyes lit up. "Oh! I haven't ridden a horse in so long!"

I laughed. "Neither have I! We could get Edward over and let him drag Bella along."

Alice giggled, sitting up and streching. "Sounds like a plan. I'll go tell Rose!"

She danced out of the room, yelling Rose's name at the top of her lungs.

I couldn't help but chuckle. "That's my girl..."

_Edward pov-_

I called Emmett first thing that morning, asking about Bella. I was worried I had broken her perminately or something. She was so fragile, I didn't know what I was going to do with her.

I heard Emmett sigh over the phone. "Don't worry Eddie, book worm is fine. She woke up a couple of hours ago."

"Really?" I said, looking at the clock that read eight sharp. "Six in the morning?"

"I know, she's an early riser. I don't get it either. Anyway, you need to come over soon. The girls want to go horseback riding."

"_Bella_ want's to go horseback riding?"

"Okay, they're making her go. Just get over here, you will make it less painful for her."

I chuckled. "Alright, be there in ten."

As I hung up I grabbed my riding boots and spurs from the boot closet. Before shutting the door, I yelled up to my mom that I was going to the Brandon's and would be right back.

Driving there I counted my blessings that Jasper and Emmett didn't still want to pumble me anymore. Things were getting better between all of us. I think the way I treated Bella at the fair helped their impression about me too, not that it was for impressions.

I just had to keep the slate clean from now on. No fighting. No drinking. No being an asshole.

All very difficult things for Edward Cullen.

When I got there, I went straight to the barn. I saw Emmett and Jasper in the stalls, putting saddles on two horses each.

"Anyone home?"

"Hey man, come on in." Jasper said. "The girls should be out in a second."

"Who knew an outfit for riding horses could take so long?" Emmett said.

I laughed a little. "I'm sure Bella's giving them a hard time."

"I think it's the other way around." Emmett said, leading a horse out of the stall and handing me the reins. "Good luck with getting her on the horse by the way."

I scoffed, knowing how true that was.

"Here they come." Jasper said, leading both his and Alice's horse out of the barn.

Emmett whistled. "Who knew jeans and a t-shirt could look so good?"

He was right, they all looked incredible. However dressed up Bella was last night, however much effert was put into that, this was better. They all looked confortable, relaxed in what they put on. That made them much more comfortable, and that was much more attractive in all of our opinions.

"Good morning gentlemen!" Rose said, putting her arm around Emmett. "So glad you did all the work for us."

He grinned, taking the bait. "We wouldn't want you to work to hard."

Jasper rolled his eyes and let Alice's horse over to her. He stood behind Alice, and grabbed her by the waist, helping her get on. Once she was settled, he got on his.

Bella walked over to me, her natural highlight's showing in the sunlight.

"How are you?" I asked, a little weary of her answer.

Instead, she smiled at me. "Much better, thanks."

"You ready?" I said, gesturing to the paint horse next to us.

She griminced, "I guess so..."

She put one of her feet in the boot strap. She wobbled when the horse moved a little, and I grabbed her by the waist. Bella turned and looked at me, her face only inches from mine.

"Oh come on. I don't bite."

Bella giggled and nodded, allowing me to help her on. I got on second, but in the front so I could control the horse.

"Whoa..." She she said, panicking a little. Her arms squeezed around me tighter. I smiled to myself.

"Have you ever been on a horse before?"

"Have you seen me try and walk down stairs? Of course not!"

I put my hand over my heart. "Awe, you did this just for me?"

She glowered at me. "_Alice_...I did this so Alice could get her mind of things."

"Mhmmm. Just hold on tight." I drawled. I didn't have to ask her twice, she clung to me like her life depended on it.

I saw Emmett get on his horse after Rose, and couldn't help but laugh.

"Don't hurt yourself Emmett." I chuckled as Bella watched in horror. Emmett got situated, sitting_ backward _on the saddle. I shook my head, only Emmett...

"Emmett! Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Rose scolded.

"Calm down babe!" He said dead panned, eyebrows furrowed in consintration. "I have the situation under control."

"When you brake something don't come crying to me!" She yelled back at him, but a smile was slowly streching across her face.

The horse figited, smart enough to know that the way Emmett was sitting on the saddle's was not normal. He broke into a trot before Emmett could get a grip on anything.

"Hold on horsey! I'm not ready! Stop! Hault!"

The horse only went faster in response.

"Grab the reins!" Rose yelled.

"Oh sure!" Emmett yelled back sarcastically. "Why didn't I think of that?"

The rest of us couldn't stop laughing. Emmett leaned back attemping to stay on. The horse neighed and jerked him around. It didn't take long for him to fall right off. He groaned a little, attemping to get up but fell back down again. It looked like a hard fall, and all of us tensed.

"Emmett!" Rose screamed. She yanked the reins, telling the horse to gallop. Emmett hadn't moved a muscle, he was still lying still on the ground... We all trotted over a little more nervous now.

Rosalie got off and raced over to him, her blonde hair flying. She fell on her knees next to him, panicked.

"Babe? Emmett...say something!" She said, shaking him a little. She pushed over on so he was lying on his back.

He looked unconcious.

"Come on Em!"

Silence. Rose pressed her head on his chest, frantically checking for a heart beat or breathing.

Suddenly, we all watched smile appeared on his face. He opened his eyes, and said. "Gocha!"

Rose's head shot up at the sound of his voice. He sat up, doubling over in laughter even when Rose sacked him on the arm.

"Emmett! Don't ever do that to me again!"

"Come on baby, it was funny!"

"You scared me half to death!"

"Only half?"

"Ugh!" Rose got back on her horse and so did Emmett, correctly this time.

Bella breathed a sigh of relief, as did the rest of us.

"You ready to go?" I asked.

"Just don't let me fall off."

I grabbed her hand that was around my waist and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Don't worry. I'm not as dumb as Emmett."

Emmett scoffed. "Or as impressive!"

Rose glared at him. You could tell she was trying not to grin, but Emmett rode up close to her and gave her a kiss.

There was nothing but wide open space in front of us, we could ride as fast as we wanted. The weather was perfect, the sun was bright but the wind was strong. Rose and Emmett were racing each other, going as fast as possible. I had heard all about what Jane had said to Alice and seeing her smile next to Jasper seemed to make everything worth it to him. I noticed Bella relaxing her grip on me, and leaning against me more.

"See? It's not so bad." I said, turning to look at Bella.

She shrugged, always so stubborn...

I had never felt this sence of family before. I could tell why Jasper liked it so much. The fights, the orders, the nonstop chaos of being around people who always wanted more to control was exhausting. This_...this_ is what I wanted. Simple, easy and with a beautiful girl.

With that realization. I stopped the horse, and looked back at her again.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?" I asked before I could think twice about it.

Bella blinked not expecting it. There was a silence for a few seconds, like she couldn't believe I was asking her.

"Why would you want to date me?" She asked softly.

I grinned. "Why wouldn't I?"

I leaned in cautiously, but Bella didn't back away. With my face less than inches away from hers, I let my hand push back her hair. When I kissed her, it was like static electricity running through me. I had never felt anything like it before.

When I pulled back, she smiled a little. "Well, when you put it that way..."

* * *

><p><strong>Go Edward! He is so suave isn't he? Yay for Bella! I'm sure everyone is going to go nuts! Did you see what I did there? "I don't bite." :D Hehe I know I know...I'm a dork. But am I a dork that wrote a good chapter?<strong>

**What do you want to see in these next few chapters and how did you like this one? **

**Wild as the Wind Is**


	15. Chapter 15

**What's this? An _update_? It's been long enough, real life is getting in the way and I'm officially apologizing for my tardiness.**

**Nice, long, 3 pov chapter this time. The Rodeo's has come to town in my real life, which inspired this particular chapter! c:**

* * *

><p><em>Bellapov-<em>

I wasn't just dazed and I wasn't just star-struck. I was in awe, dazzled almost. One half of me wanted to force myself to snap out of it and the other half just wanted to stay there forever looking at him. He grinned a slightly crooked smile that made me melt inside.

I could feel myself falling for him. Why do you like him so much? Why do you trust him?

I remembered Jacob, my best friend back home. Not that I had spoken to him in a while. I wondered what he was doing right now in Forks, Washington. To describe the town I grew up in suddenly made me bitter. It was plain, small and tragically quiet. It was a shell that I had lived in my whole life. Now that I had left, even just for this period of time, I dreaded going back.

When I got home after this summer I realized everything would go back normal. Go to school, get home, call Jake, study, read, sleep and the next day and the day after that would be the exact same way.

I realized I didn't want to be plain and small anymore. I never wanted to go back. This town was small, yes, but for some reason it was all I wanted right now. I wouldn't be content the way I was before. Comparing the gloomy town of Forks and this town made me wonder what I thought was so great about it. Besides the weather, they had a lot of things in common. But this town had something Forks didn't._ Edward_.

Alice and Rose helped me feel like I could do something more with my life than be regular. Edward made me feel alive. I'm noticed here, and I liked that feeling. I liked him.

"Will you please tell me what you're thinking? 'Cause I'm losing my mind over here."

I giggled. Since when did I do that?

"Sorry, lost in thought I guess."

He smiled at me, making me blush. I wrapped my arms around him contently, riding for a few more hours until the last bit of daylight was leaving the sky. When we got to the barn, he helped me down.

"Do you want to go out with me tomorrow night?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. I smiled in spite of myself and nodded, unnaturally giddy about what had happened in the last few minutes.

I had a boyfriend and not just any boyfriend._ Edward Cullen_.

"Make sure to dress comfortably. I won't tell Alice and Rose where we're going, that way they won't make you look like you're going to a beauty pageant."

"My hero!" I said dramatically, although I meant it. I was getting used to being all dolled up, but it would be nice to go out wearing a t-shirt again.

"Excuse me!" I heard Alice say, glaring at the both of us. "I heard that!" Jasper laughed and shook his head, putting the horses back in the stables.

Rose's came in with Emmett trailing behind her. "Wait," she said, looking suprised. "You're going out with him? On a real date?"

"That was fast." Emmett said under his breath.

Rose rolled her eyes. "We have no room to talk."

Emmett chuckled and took her by the waist, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "I suppose that means it's just the four of us for tomorrow."

At this point, Jasper came out of the stall, looking a bit too excited about that revelation. I could only assume he wanted to be alone with Alice because both of them seemed to have a lot to talk about. That, and neither them or Rose and Emmett had gotten to spend a whole lot of time together as separate couples. A lot had gone on recently...

"Don't worry." Jasper said, making me remember just how low his voice was. "We'll manage."

Edward nodded and headed out from the barn, as if he knew that was his cue to leave. "I'll see you tomorrow Bella? I'll come early, say around five o'clock?"

With nothing else to say and feeling a little light headed, I simply nodded and gave him a big smile.

The rest of the day went by smoothly, noneventfully. It was a nice change. Jasper read a book, while Alice leaned her back against his arm reading a fashion magazine. Rose went to the garage to work on her truck's engine and after awhile I heard Emmett go down to check on her.

With no one to bother me, I got to read one of my favorite books, _Wuthering Heights_. It was nice to get lost for a while. It helped me forget feeling so guilty about the fact that I hadn't called home, emailed, or done much of anything to contact my mom or Jacob in the past few weeks.

I didn't want to go back. I wondered if I could talk Uncle Charlie into letting me stay for a school year or two. It seemed far-fetched, but Rosalie spent a lot of time here, and maybe-just maybe, I could convince everyone I belonged here.

The next day was pretty lazy, all of us got up around noon and stayed in bed for awhile. Eventually, I got up and ready to whatever Edward was taking me too.

I was so nervous I could hardly breath by the time I heard his car drive up. So when the doorbell rang, I practically ran for the door.

Edward smiled at me, and I blushed knowing he probably heard my fast footsteps. He gave me a hug and walked in.

"So, is no one giving me a speech about when to bring you home?" He chuckled.

"Actually, it's been pretty calm around here. So maybe if we leave quietly..." I started, but a booming voice from the next room cut me off.

"Young man!" Emmett yelled. "I expect her home no later than midnight!"

"Yes sir!" Edward shouted back.

"I want no funny buisness!"

"I understand!"

"No messing around!"

"I got it!" Edward yelled, slowly opening the door and gesturing me to go through before Emmett started up again.

"Yeah! And make sure-" Emmett started but he was cut off by Edward slamming the door. We burst out laughing as we went down the steps. That was the first time Edward truly laughed in front of me, it was a nice sound, but foreign even to him, I could tell.

He opened his truck door for me, and I rolled my eyes at him. He chuckled and asked if I was this subborn about everything in my life.

"I think you know the answer to that." I smiled, and then realized I was flirting again and blushed uncontrollably.

When we finally did start driving, I was overwhelmed with the best feeling I had ever had. It's hard to explain, but the one thing I knew was that I had never felt more comfortable with someone.

After awhile I was begining to get more curious about where he was taking me.

"So are you going to tell me where we're going?"

"You get to be stubborn, I get to be secretive."

I huffed, but decided he was right. I was giving him enough trouble already.

We talked and talked. Looking back on it now, I honestly don't remember much of it. Time went by as we got more and more into the city and I got more excited by the minute.

We exited off a major highway, and on the left I could see a sadium.

He looked over at me. "You've guessed it haven't you?"

I smiled. "This is perfect, really."

We parked in a far away lot and got out. He handed me my ticket with a picture of a singer I had never heard of, but that didn't really matter much to me. The crowd was growing at the door, so we walked fast arm in arm to make sure we could get to our spots before the show started. I wasn't hungry, but Edward got popcorn and insisted we share.

The giant arena darkened, the only lights coming from the stage and people's own lights they had bought there. The crowd's screams roared in my ears, including Edward's, I laughed when he grinned at me.

When I saw his smile, and felt unworthy in a way. Why did he want me? Out of all the girls he could get, why did he pick me? In my mind, it didn't really make sence.

So, with the crowd still screaming, I leaned over close to his ear and practically yelled my question so he could hear me. "Why did you choose me?"

He looked down at me and seemed to understand. A serious look came across his face and I was worried I had offended him. He took my hand and let me back outside where we could really see and hear each other. The air was cold and it was dark outside. I could still hear the bass from the concert all the way out here.

Edward ran his hands through his hair, and his eyebrows creased as if he was confused. But when he talked, he sounded as confident as always.

"You're the only one that I have ever wanted. After I ran into you that night, I couldn't get my mind off you. You're more than what you think you are Bella. You're so much more than you give you're self credit for. I need you with me, and I don't think you realize just how monstrous I am."

I laughed, looking him up and down skeptically. "Yeah, sure. Like Jasper is? Please Edward, you're not evil or anything."

Edward gave me I soft smile. "Jasper wasn't always like he is now. Imagine him without Alice, always without Alice. Take him away from this little, peaceful world that he's created with her and Emmett and Rose. Put him in dark alleys with a knife in his hand. Put him in alongside a group of guys who are fighting for no reason except to fight. Imagine him fighting me, Bella. Because he did, we all did."

I was quiet for a minute. Those thoughts running through my brain made my head hurt. I wondered how anyone could get so deep into something they felt they couldn't escape. But I noticed the way Edward said that, it was all past tense, which means he didn't want it anymore.

"What about Emmett? You didn't mention him..."

He nodded. "Cut from a different bolt of cloth I guess. I never understood why he wasn't with us, fighting with Jasper. Maybe he has more sense than we give him credit for.

"If he can handle Rose, he can handle anything." I nodded.

He chuckled, and took me by the waist. I leaned against him and we walked back inside to the concert.

When we got to our seats, the crowd roared again at the end of the last song.

So I closed my eyes, and screamed too. I didn't know the song, and it didn't matter. I felt Edward pull back my hair, and I opened my eyes to see his staring at me. He leaned in closer to me and all I could think was_ 'Bella Swan, you are way in over your head'._ When he kissed me for the second time today I felt that lightning bolt of adrenaline that was becoming stronger than before.

If you have been to concert, you know how amazing it feels to be there. With Edward Cullen, a guy I was hopelessly and unintentionally falling in love with, I never wanted it to end.

_Rose pov-_

"Could you get me that wrench in the red toolbox?" I asked Emmett who had just walked in the garage to check on me. I was underneath the truck on a creeper, dinking around with the parts of the truck that needed a little improvement.

"Sure thing. What are you doing anyway?" He asked.

"Nothing really, just messing around I guess."

"Do you need some help with all that?"

"I'm fine." I snapped. I hadn't meant it the way it came out. But people always wanted to help me when it came to mechanics, like I couldn't handle this. I wasn't just a pretty face; I could do this by myself.

"I know." He said quietly, looking me straight in the eye. "I just wanted to make sure."

I sighed, rubbing my forehead. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that."

He was quiet for a moment, and instead of leaving like I thought he would, he laid down next to the truck so he could see me. He stretched his hand out to mine and we laid there for a few peaceful moments. It was then I realized just how tired I was.

"What's a matter Rose?" He asked. It was one of the few times his face looked completely serious. The dimples in his face completely disappeared and were replaced with a tight, locked jaw.

"I don't know."

"I think you do."

Tears welled up in my eyes. I hated crying, and worse, Emmett seeing me cry.

I felt his hand grasp mine tighter. "Rose...I don't know how to help you if I don't know what's wrong."

Why did he have to be so great, and I had to be so...me?

"Summer is almost over." I said, still slightly avoiding the question.

Emmett didn't answer me; he simply waited for me to continue.

"It's dumb." I tried one last time to avoid talking about it.

"No." He said with complete conviction. "It isn't. It's how you feel, that's important to me."

I closed my eyes, letting the tears roll down my face onto the concrete floor of the garage.

"I'm scared you're going to leave me." I blurted, turning my face away from him. "Summer is almost over and then what? Was this all you were looking for? Are you planning on ditching me because I'm not worth anything but this summer and nothing else?"

I pulled myself out from under the truck, and stood up. I couldn't bare this; I couldn't stand not knowing what he really wanted from me. "I don't want you to leave, but I don't like being played around with."

Emmett stood up, his tall, muscular figure looking rigid. He walked over to me and took me into his arms without saying anything. I felt stupid, but I held onto him crying over nothing but something I had made up in my own head.

Still embracing me, his strong arms sqeezed me even tighter. "I'm not going anywhere and I'm not leaving." I felt his head dip down and his lips touch my shoulder. "I love you, Rose."

I clutched him even tighter and said the truest thing I could. "I love you too Emmett."

After a few minutes, when we finally let go of each other, I wiped my face off, and laughed at how ridiculous I felt about doubting him in the first place.

"I know what you're thinking and it isn't your fault. I should have told you that a long time ago."

I looked at him, knowing my makeup was running and he should be yelling at me right now. I would be if I had told him something like that. But there he was, still looking at me the same way he had always looked at me, like the happiest man on earth.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I don't know." I said. "I just like being equal with you. I'm glad you're my boyfriend."

Emmett smiled immediately. "Glad to get some credit around here, being Rosalie Hale's boyfriend isn't always easy."

I laughed. "Yeah, yeah. Will you just get down here and help me?"

He smiled mischievously. "With pleasure."

"Keep talking like that and I'm throwing something at you."

He lifted his hands in defeat but obliged. Bringing the toolbox closer to the truck, and we talked for a long time until I got too tired to keep my eyes open. The last thing I remember was his large arms wrapping around me and carrying me to bed.

_Jasperpov-_

I was dosing in and out lying next to Alice on the couch. My head was sitting in her lap and she was reading a book. When my eyes opened, I couldn't help but smile.

Alice's eyebrows were furrowed in concentration, her eyes skimming the words on the page. I knew she didn't think I was looking at her, because she her hand was absent mindedly skimming a scar on my hairline. I closed my eyes again, so close to sleep, when I heard talking outside. It wasn't Emmett or Rose and it wasn't Edward and Bella coming home from the concert. The voice was rough, every syllable sounding like an order.

"Jasper?" Alice asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

My eyes snapped open. "Alice, what's wrong?"

"Someone's outside." she said, her voice shaking. What made her so scared? I felt like it was connected with the nightmare's she was having, like everything made her jump.

"That didn't really answer the question." said Emmett with a chuckle, taking handful popcorn and putting in his mouth.

"I just have a bad feeling..." She said, shaking her head, as if she were trying to snap out of it. "I'll just go see who it is."

I sat up and lifted my hand up, gesturing for her to stay at her seat. "I'll do it. Keep the movie playing, I'll be back in a second."

I hated seeing her like this. I didn't want to make her any more nervous. Emmett looked up at me, the only person sensing the tension in my voice.

I wasn't sure who I was going to see standing there, but when I opened the door I was surpised. No one was there, as if I had dreamed up the fact I heard voices. I walked out side a little more and heard crickets chirping and lightning bugs leaving little passing lights in the trees. No one was here.

Walking back inside and locking the door, that bad feeling that Alice had started inside of me. Something _was_ wrong, but it wasn't something I wouldn't figure out tonight.

Tonight and for the rest of this summer that was moving way to quickly, I needed to make sure Alice was okay. And nothing, not nightmares or voices that made her scared to death would make me forget that. Tonight, and for the rest of this summer, I hoped Alice would need me back.

* * *

><p><strong>I really like Bella as a character in this story. Next chapter will have big plot moments, but this one was exploring Edward and Bella's new romantic relationship and Rose and Emmett having quite a moment. They told each other they loved each other, which practically made me cry. (:<strong>

**And fyi, a creeper is the board thingy that mechanics use to roll underneath trucks and vehicles. **

**I hope everyone has a great last few weeks of school! Summer is almost here... (:**


	16. Important AN

**A/N**

**I'm so sorry this isn't an update, a few things have happened that I need to tell you guys about.**

**The app I kept all my writing on got deleted. I don't know how it happened, but something went wrong when I updated my phone. I'm so upset this happened and am working like crazy trying to get all my stuff back, including what I hoped to be a sequal to Must be Dreaming.**

**If anyone has any information on how to get this app back on my phone would be SO helpful! Thank you guys! Don't count me out yet, I just need some time to get my footing back. Having all of my future chapters, little pieces of stories erase and future ideas is so difficult.**

****Patience would be much appreciated. ******I love you guys, and am working hard to get things ready for summer of 2013!**

_**Wild as the Wind Is**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Big things are being set up in this chapter guys, lots of additional fluff and all that comes with it. Massive writers block can't stop me! Muahahaha.**

* * *

><p><em>Apov<em>

The four left for the beach almost immediately after Bella and Edward left for the concert. The trip seemed shorter with Emmett and Jasper there, making us laugh and playing the music to where we couldn't hear anything else.

After we set up everything in a quieter spot, things settled down. We were all realizing that summer was going to end soon and I wondered what would happen when everyone returned to school and real life would get in the way. Yet every time I thought about it, I looked over at Jasper. All of sudden anything seemed okay and everything seemed worth it. He would give me that half grin of his when he caught me staring and I would stick my tongue out. He would laugh, wrapping his arms around me. I could see these things in my head before they happened, because we had memorized each other and everything we did together. I remember every look he gave me when he thought I wasn't looking and every small small thing he did that he knew would make me smile.

I was staring at him, not caring if he caught me again. He had such a quizzical way about him, always a little quieter when it was just the two of us. I looked at him exposed on the beach. Knives had dragged across that skin, and fast punches had hurt him over and over again. I wanted to make them go away, force those to memories to leave him, but I couldn't. So when I felt those strong, callused hands wrap me up next to him, the sun hitting us together, I wrapped my legs around his waist and kissed him. I felt him press me closer and his hands supporting my thighs under me. Although this was a public place, it felt incredibly intimate. The way he was holding me felt seductive, almost desperate. My fingers laced through his hair and he hummed against my lips in return.

I couldn't stop looking at him. He looked at me with those eyes that wouldn't stop looking at me like I had saved him, when I didn't do anything. Not really.

"Jazz." I said in a hushed tone so only he would hear. "I want to tell you about my mom."

As soon as I said it, I thought I had ruined the moment. He looked in my eyes and I thought he was about to say that now wasn't there right time for him. Instead, he nodded, and carried me to the truck and gently set me down in the seat. He walked around and I felt that bundle of nerves in my stomach when he opened the door.

He got in silently, respectively, like I knew he would. In the same way I did when he told me about what happened with him.

I took a shaky breath, laughing slightly. "Is this how you felt?"

He nodded, smiling at the memory. "Yeah..." He grabbed my hand. "But this helped."

I laughed again, feeling a little better. I swallowed the lump in my throat. Here goes nothing.

"My dad says I look more like my mom every day, that I have her smile. I actually remember a lot about her, because she died a few years ago. But I think it hurts more that way..." I took a deep breath, forcing myself to keep going. "My dad had to work all the time, they're were a lot of hospital bills to pay. So it was just me and her at home. I could tell she wasn't getting better, but she acted so strong for me."

I rested my head on the back of the seat. "We were so close, Jasper. Like two people in one."

He didn't say anything, but his eyes were pained, because he too knew what happened next in this story.

"But then her health got worse...a lot worse. She started looking really sick, and then she couldn't hide it anymore. She couldn't go horseback riding with me or help dad around the house. She got weaker and weaker and the treatments stopped helping." I choked on my words and tears formed without trying. "I remember that night in the hospital when she died. Dad sat me down, we had a long talk about everything."

Jasper leaned forward, embracing me without me asking. I cried in his arms for a few minutes. He didn't say anything, he just rubbed my back and let me lean against him and cry. Sometimes that's all I needed, someone who was still and silent, who would just let me cry. I knew Jasper would sometimes not give me what I wanted, but would always give me what I needed.

"I'm so tired of fighting, Jasper." I said.

"I know." He said, pressing me closer to into his chest. I could feel the countless ridges and bumps of scars beneath me as he pulled me closer. Suddenly I felt like Jasper really did know what I meant. His fights had been different than mine, but all I had to do was look at him to know he was just as tired as I was.

I lifted myself away after awhile, knowing that I had to tell him this part, because I told him everything else.

_Maybe he's tired of the nightmares you dream about like you're a child._

I winced, feeling nervous again. But Jasper sat their, patient as he could be.

_He's bored. Bored of you._

He could sense my panic, which bothered me. I didn't want him to know about this. But Jasper could always figure out when I was upset. He held my face in his hands, kissing my forehead. I steadied myself. _Get it out there, he deserves to know._ I put my hands on his tense arms, trying to calm him down with me.

"I dream about her." I whispered as I pressed my head to his chest. "Every night. Dad took me to the doctor after a few weeks, because they wouldn't stop. They said it was normal in the grieving process, that all I needed was more time. They haven't stopped, but I told Dad they did because I didn't want him to worry."

My words were heavy and brought up emotions I could suppress most of the time. I cried in that truck. I cried for my mom and my father who loved her. I cried for myself and the fact that Jane would go to sleep easy that night, and I would have nightmares about my mom dying. Jasper never let go of me, and that was all that mattered.

"Hey Ali?"

"What?" I whimpered, absent-mindedly rubbing my hand against his chest.

"I'm so glad you told me. Now I can help you. We can get through this together. Maybe finally tell your dad what's going on about your dreams...maybe that were together too?"

I laughed a little. "It's a little fun playing hide and seek."

I felt him contain his own laugh beneath me. "You okay?"

I was quiet for a moment. "Yeah...Thanks Jazz."

"No problem."

After awhile, we knew the sun was going down, so we got out together. He carried me to the shore on his back and we talked a little more.

We both jumped when we heard a screech from a few feet away.

"Emmett..." Rose said wearily, already backing away from him. "You promised you wouldn't!" She screamed playfully, trying to make her futile escape. Emmett lifted her up easily, threw her over his shoulder and walked over toward the water.

"No! Over my dead body! Put me down!" She said, trying to wiggle from his tight grip on her.

I knew Emmett was smirking. "Hold your breath!"

"No!" She screeched.

But it was too late, he threw her in and we all laughed as she came up, glaring daggers and shoving him. His smile made her smile, until they were both soaking wet and pulling each other down when the other tried to pull them in.

When he pressed her against his chest and wrapped his arms around her tight, he gave her an easy ultimatum. "Give me a kiss and I'll let you go."

She looked up at him, pretending to think it over. "Hmmm..."

He grinned, giving her a sloppy, somehow still adorable kiss. They laughed together and started walking along the beach hand in hand, as if no one else existed.

I was so happy for Rose. She was gorgeous, but that only seemed to make more problems for her. Emmett was the first guy I had ever seen to take her seriously. The first guy to make her happy, and her world hadn't been easy before this summer either. I wonder if she had ever told him why she spent so much time over at our house, why she practically_ lived_ there. Edward and Bella must of had fun at the concert tonight too, I had never seen Edward that way. He looked at Bella differently, and so did she.

That was another problem, what about when Bella left? She left for Washington in a few weeks.

Jasper set me down just as the water came rushing up to hit our feet. I forced myself to clear my head. All that was for another day. At least for now, just in this moment, all of us were together when it mattered...

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks so much for being so patient! Recovering was hard, but I was able to get some of my writing back, including part of a future sequel I've already written! I'm <em>really<em> excited about it, so please try not to give up on my entirely! **


	18. Chapter 18

**New characters are being introduced. I'm so excited! These characters have come such a long way and have a long way to go, and I can't wait for you to read about it! Jasper point of view this time. Hope everyone is having a great summer!**

* * *

><p>As the sun was setting and the air got cooler, both Alice and Rose ended up in the bed of the truck, curled up with warm blankets and the radio playing. They were talking and eating some snacks we got from the gas station up the road. Emmett and I were throwing the football around, enjoying the peace and sound of the waves. A lot of things happened that day, things I could never forget. I felt more connected with Alice than ever before, the fact that she told me about her mom was a big step for her. I understood that all of it was difficult, and that we would take it one day at a time.<p>

"Hey Jazz!" Emmett yelled, getting my attention. "Go long!"

He threw the ball hard and fast, and I sprinted to catch up. Emmett wasn't kidding, and I missed the ball by a good three feet. It landed in another groups vicinity. When I jogged over to pick it up, someone beat me to it. I was already apologizing when I realized how familiar he looked, but I couldn't place him or anyone in his group. They looked like any other guys hanging out at the beach, but something made me stop.

It was the moment everything began to spiral out of my control. Now thinking about it, I suppose falling in love with Alice or any other part of it wasn't ever in my control either.

"Jasper Whitlock...and I thought it would be tough to find you."

He had the dark skin that ran in his family for generations and brown eyes that hadn't gone hard yet. They were all pieces to him that added up as the realization hit me.

"You're Jacob Black." I said, trying to hide the weariness in my voice.

I had only heard about him around the time that I was leaving, but this guy definitely fit the description. What gave him away was the tattoo on his arm that everyone talked about. Jacob was being considered for Sam Uley's gang which Maria and I fought a lot. I left before getting the pleasure of meeting him...

This was obviously his first big assignment. No scars meant no experience. It made sense, I heard Jacob moved away before Sam could see if he had any real potential. Obviously he reconnected with him recently...

He smiled a little. "Yes, and this is our turf." He said, as the others stood beside him to show their one advantage at the moment, which were the numbers. There must have been ten of them, and only two of us.

Turf? Sam's gang was this close to us? This entire summer one of the most dangerous people I had ever met had been growing stronger with members and leaders and I had no idea. I was stupid to think I could escape that world with no strings attached. It hadn't been too difficult to leave, but it was getting harder to stay gone.

"Since when has this been your _turf_." I asked exasperated, spitting the words out. I wasn't being careful enough and needed to keep my composure. I remember being a new initiate, eager to prove myself and show what I could do. I couldn't afford to get in a fight like that. Ten against two wasn't good odds, no matter how much experience and strength Emmett and I had between us.

"Since you left." He snapped. "Since Maria couldn't get the numbers she needed to expand or keep everyone in check, we took over and then some."

I knew Emmett had reached us now, because all ten pairs of eyes turned in his direction. I tried to suppress a smile, Emmett could be intimidating without a word, scar, or reputation.

"We'll leave." Emmett said immediately. "We don't want trouble."

And this was the Emmett that kept me calm, the one who saw the bigger picture when I didn't. I had a thousand questions, but Alice and Rose were still in the back of that truck. If Sam didn't know about either of them, we needed to keep it that way no matter the cost.

"That would be a first. If you don't want trouble, then why don't you tell us where Cullen is and we'll call it a day."

My nose scrunched up, surprised. "Edward? What do you want with him?"

Jacob rolled his eyes. "Like either of you don't know."

I glared back, not appreciating the attitude. I still had a reputation, and worse, I didn't mind using it to my advantage. "As a matter of fact, I don't. But I'm all ears."

"I wouldn't tell the likes of you."

Emmett chuckled. "If you think we already know then it shouldn't be a problem."

Jacob huffed, clearly annoyed. All followers are idiots, they fall right into traps, just like he was falling into ours. I know that because I was a follower too. I followed blindly and without a real cause. I would say I was troubled, but it was almost like I didn't know there was a better way for me. I looked at Jacob now, who didn't have a scar on him yet, and felt sorry for him.

"Edward has something of ours. Something we want back."

"What the hell could be so valuable that Sam wanted him to be tracked down like this?" I asked. It didn't make any real sense. If Sam wanted something done this badly, why didn't he come here to make sure the job got done? And why so few members, and rookies at that?

"Now that really is none of your business." Jacob said, a little prideful smile creeping onto his face. "We'll see you around, Sam will be really happy to know we ran into you. _Both_ of you."

I watched carefully as he turned around, going in the other direction. It was a good thing too, because as far as we knew, none of them knew anything about Alice, Rose, or Bella.

But they knew Edward was here, they knew _we_ were here.

"This changes everything." Emmett stated.

I grimaced, looking behind me at the truck where the girls were probably falling asleep by now. "They aren't telling us everything. We don't even know what they're really here for."

"We have to tell Edward. He has to know something."

I nodded. How did I think I could just escape? I thought I was off their radar and had been for a long time, but Jacob had been looking for me. Me because who knew Edward who had something they needed back... putting everyone we knew in danger.

I closed my eyes, trying to think clearly. "How much time do we have until Mr. Brandon gets back?"

"We've got a few days left, why?"

I turned back to make sure Jacob and the rest of them had gone. They couldn't see the girls with us.

"Because we've got a lot of work to do before then."

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob...in a gang? Edward having something they need? So many questions and answers that will all be revealed later! <strong>


End file.
